Episode 3 Rewrite: A What If Scenario
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: What if I was allowed by Disney to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy? Well, this would be it! Episode 1; Forces of Corruption, and Episode 2; Shroud of the Dark Side, has already been posted. This is Episode 3; Revenge of the Sith, a story set at the end of the Clone Wars and tells us the story of how Anakin finally succumbs to the Dark Side and becomes Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to give credit to Belated Media on Youtube for their own version of the prequel-trilogy, especially since their take on Episode 3 inspired in part what I will eventually include in this story. If you haven't checked them out already, please do, I think you will enjoy it._

 _Now, in my version of Episode 2, Anakin assassinated not only the leaders of the Confederacy, but also Dooku/Darth Ty'Rahn, on behalf of Chancellor Palpatine. As you can imagine, this is very troubling for the Jedi High Council. It has also brought Anakin and Palpatine closer as friends and allies, and, let's not forget that it has brought Anakin that much closer to falling to the Dark Side. The love-interest between Padmé and Anakin is also not a secret, because the Jedi can read thoughts and sense emotions; the Jedi have confronted Padmé and taken the decision to move her to a different campaign, far away from Anakin. This story takes place some 2-3 years after Episode 2, and 6-8 years after Episode 1; by now, Obi-Wan is about 60 years old and Anakin is close to thirty. The reason for this is that in A New Hope, Tarkin seems to think Obi-Wan should have died by old age by the time of those events, and Anakin in Return of the Jedi was played by a 78 year old actor, so Anakin/Vader needs to at least be around 50 years old as we reach A New Hope, I feel. Anyway, on to the story!_

 _A Revenge of the Sith rewrite_

 **Star Wars Episode 3**

 **Revenge of the Sith**

After years of war, the Old Republic has finally gained the upper hand against the evil forces of the Confederacy and other separatist factions, having defeated most of their armies and fleets and liberated hundreds of planets. As a Republic victory draws nearer, so does the chance for peace.

But it is at a great cost. In a desperate attempt to even the odds on the battlefield, GENERAL GRIEVOUS has ordered his troops to single out the Jedi, a successful strategy that has killed as many as HALF of all Jedi Knights in the last few years.

But even so, a Republic victory is imminent. So much so that one of the Confederacy's most crucial member-worlds, MANAAN, has dispatched a delegation to the Republic to discuss its unconditional surrender and to rejoin the Republic once more.

 **Coruscant System:**

A Republic MC30 frigate leaves hyperspace, with four TIE Advanced X1's in escort, and travel towards the distant planet of Coruscant. On the bridge of the frigate, crewed by Mon Calamari, stands a delegation of selkath, the inhabitants of the planet of Manaan, together with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"There it is" Obi-Wan says. "Coruscant. We will reach orbit within the hour."

The selkath ambassador ( _an amphibious species introduced in the Knights of the Old Republic computer-game_ ) addresses Obi-Wan in his native tongue.

"Not to worry" Obi-Wan says, clearly understanding the alien language. "I have personally been assured by Chancellor Palpatine that Manaan and the selkath people will be welcomed back to the Republic with open arms. And that you will have a seat in the senate."

The selkath ambassador speaks again.

Obi-Wan bows out of respect. "The Republic is most grateful that you are willing to share with us your most valuable resource. The healing qualities of the Kolto-plant is legendary and will be of great use to our troops on the battlefield."

The selkath ambassador replies to this.

"Yes" Obi-Wan nods. "Denying it to be used by the Confederates will greatly affect the outcome of battles as well."

Outside, the TIE's are flying escort. One of the TIE's is being piloted by Anakin.

"Ataru squadron" Anakin says, "This is Ataru Leader, keep your shields at full effect until we receive fleet-escort."

A young female Jedi of the Togruta species pilots one of the other TIE's ( _an unnamed cameo by Ahsoka Tano_ ). "Surely we are in the clear by now? This is Coruscant after all."

Anakin sighs. "Ataru Four, you would do well to listen and learn until you've gained some real experience. Now, do as you're told."

Ataru Four shakes her head. "Yes, sir, Commander Skywalker."

"And cut down on the snippy attitude" Anakin remarks.

On the frigate, a Mon Calamari officer turns to his captain. "Sir, we have a dozen objects leaving hyperspace at eight-nine-three-one. No Republic transponder."

The Mon Calamari captain is quick to issue orders. "Battle-stations! All ahead full!"

Obi-Wan picks up his commlink. "Ataru Leader, we have incoming fighters. Get ready."

Exiting hyperspace are twelve very familiar fighters, one of which is piloted by Mara Dendron.

"Lock S-foils in attack-position" Mara Dendron says over the commlink. "Increase to full throttle. I'll make a sweep and draw their fire."

The Confederate fighters and the TIE's engage in mid-space, the Confederate fighters continuing towards the frigate and the TIE's follow.

Anakin informs his squadron. "They are the new Confederate space-superiority fighters. T-65's, X-wing class."

The unnamed togruta fires her blasters. "I've never seen shields this strong!"

"We got speed on our side" Anakin says. "Ataru Squadron, draw power from your shields and redirect it to your guns. We'll outfly them and outgun them."

"Understood, Ataru Leader" a human Jedi says piloting a TIE.

Three X-wings gets gunned down pretty quickly, but many of them launch torpedoes at the frigate. Onboard the frigate, everyone gets shaken around by the blasts. Mara Dendron gets up behind one of the TIE's and opens fire.

The Jedi being chased by Dendron is a zabrak. "This is Ataru Three, I can't shake this pilot."

The human Jedi responds. "This is Ataru Two, cut to mark nine, I'll cover you."

The zabrak Jedi looks over his shoulder. "I'm taking fire. Shields are down. Taking hits to the hull. I'm sorry my friends, may the Force be with you."

The zabrak's fighter gets shot down by Dendron's X-wing.

Anakin guns down another X-wing. "Two X-wings coming in for an attack run!"

The two X-wings Anakins spotted fly in towards the frigate and launches torpedoes; all four torpedoes hit their mark.

On the bridge, everyone is shaken around.

Two of the TIE's come up behind four X-wings and manage to gun down three of them.

"Good work, Ataru squadron" Anakin says. "Seven down, five to go."

One X-wing ( Dendron ) chases one of the TIE's ( the human Jedi, Ataru Two ).

"That fighter-ace is on me" Ataru Two says. "Damn, that pilot is good."

"Hang on, master Yarlen" the togruta says. "I'm coming around."

"Too late!" Ataru Two says. "I just lost my port engine." Part of the cockpit erupts with fire. "I lost my droid. I have no control!"

Dendron fires several salvos and then lets the damaged TIE crash into the frigate.

Dendron looks over her shoulder at the destroyed TIE. "Scimitar Three and Seven, get ready to hit the frigates engines. I will draw away the Jedi escort."

Anakin's TIE forces a pair of X-wings to veer off with his cannons. "Watch out Ataru Four, they are drawing you away from the frigate."

"I know what I'm doing" the young female togruta says, following two X-wings and blasting them with her cannons.

Anakin looks out through his cockpit. "Ataru Four! Get back here!"

On the bridge, the Mon Calamari captain speaks over the commlink. "Ataru Leader, this is Captain Raddus. Two enemy fighters are coming at us from the rear. Our engines are exposed. You must intercept them at once."

"Understood, captain" Anakin says and turns around and moves to intercept the two X-wings.

Anakin flies along the frigate and comes out with guns blasting forcing the two X-wings to veer off, but not before one of them launches a pair of torpedoes.

"Captain Raddus, this is Ataru Leader. Watch out, two torpedoes heading your way."

On the bridge, the captain turns to his crew and the passengers. "Brace for impact!"

The two torpedoes hit the engine-section and on the bridge many are thrown to the floor. Obi-Wan catches himself against a computer-station.

Obi-Wan turns to the captain. "How far off is the Coruscant defense-fleet?!"

"They'll be in range in ten minutes" Captain Raddus responds.

Obi-Wan turns serious. "It's going to be close ."

The togruta keeps firing her guns at one of the X-wings, when all of a sudden, she comes under fire herself and beings evasive maneuvers.

"I'm in trouble!" the togruta says. "I've lost my starboard stabilizer and ventral shields."

"Damn it, Ataru Four!" Anakin growls. "Turn back now, I'm coming for you!"

The wayward TIE races back towards the frigate off in the distance, followed by two X-wings.

"I'll never make it!" the togruta says as her fighter shakes with each hit.

Anakin flips some switches. "T7, give me all the power you got. Reroute it to engines, now!"

The togruta watches as her controls all malfunction. "Anakin, forgive me" she says and then the cockpit erupts around her.

The X-wings in pursuit blasts the TIE to pieces. Anakin opens fire and splits up the X-wings and turns around and gives chase.

"Alright, T7" Anakin says. "We got five X-wings left to deal with. Shut down shields altogether." T7 objects. "Just do it! Power up the guns. Give them everything you've got!"

Three X-wings fly past the frigate and launch torpedoes, one of the X-wings gets shot down by the tubolasers. The frigate is leaving a trail of smoke as it flees towards Corucant. Anakin comes charging in and guns down another X-wing.

The four remaining X-wings form up away from the frigate. Dendron looks out of her cockpit at the other Confederate fighter around her.

"Look sharp, people. I'll deal with the Jedi. The rest of you, go for the frigate. Target the engines."

"Colonel" one of the other pilots say over the commlink, "enemy fighters are coming in fast, only two minutes away."

"That's more than we need" Dendron replies. "Let's finish this."

The four X-wings accelerate towards the badly damaged frigate.

On the bridge of the frigate, Obi-Wan picks up his commlink. "Anakin, the enemy fighters are coming in for another attack-run. We will open fire with everything we've got at quadrant four, four, zero. They will be forced to go low to avoid getting hit. That's where you will catch them and split them up. Reinforcements will reach us before they'll have a chance to regroup."

"Understood, master" Anakin replies in his cockpit.

Racing to reach the frigate are seven V-19 Torrent fighters. The leader of the fighters flips some switches in his cockpit.

"General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker, this is Commander Dreis of Red squadron. Hold them off for just two minutes and we'll be right there."

"Will do, commander" Anakin says.

The frigate opens fire and the X-wings duck down below the incoming barrage, instantly coming under fire from Anakins TIE and one of the X-wings gets one of its four wings blown off. The TIE turns around and chases the damaged X-wing. All of sudden, Anakin comes under fire and is forced to evade.

"Whatta…" Anakin looks out of the cockpit and spots the X-wing giving chase. "Damn, you're good" he says as he tries to shake Dendron. "Master, we've got trouble. I can't get a clear shot at the fighters coming your way" he says as he keeps avoiding Dendrons fire.

The damaged X-wing gets shot down by the frigate, but the remaining two launches their torpedoes and veers off.

Captain Raddus turns to all on the bridge. "Hold On!"

The torpedoes hit their mark, destroying a large portion of the engine-section. The X-wings abandon the attack. Anakin turns around and gives chase, firing his blasters. The burning frigate heads towards Coruscant and the T-19 fighters of Red Squadron begins to escort the damaged ship.

"General Kenobi" Commander Dreis says, "we're providing escort. You are clear to launch escape-pods and shuttles. We got you covered."

Obi-Wan contacts Anakin. "Anakin, disengage and get back in formation. We have to evacuate the ship. Get back here and provide escort."

Anakins TIE keeps firing at Dendrons X-wing. Two other two X-wings jump to hyperspace.

"Sorry, master" Anakin says. "As long as I force this Confederate pilot to evade my guns, he wont be able to calculate the jump to hyperspace. I wont let this bastard get away."

"Anakin, I'm giving you a direct order" Obi-Wan growls. "Return to formation, now!"

In Anakins cockpit, we hear Obi-Wan over the commlink. "Anakin, do you hear me? Anakin!"

Anakin keeps chasing Dendron. Anakin closes his eyes, and with his eyes closed, keeps following Dendron and operates his controls. In the end, Anakin manages to gun her down and the cockpit explodes around Mara Dendron and the X-wing gets ripped to pieces as it detonates. Anakin opens his eyes and lets out a sigh.

( _Why X-wings? Well, the main bomber used by the Confederates have so far been the Y-wing. I decided to make these ships Confederate in origin, to show that the Rebellion would later rely on equipment from the Clone Wars in its fight against the Empire. So the Rebellion will scavenge old X-wings and Y-wings that used to belong to the Confederacy to get hold of military-grade starships_ )

The MC30 frigate crashes towards Coruscant, and as it enters orbit, several tugboats move in and aim tractor-beams at the ship, trying to slow it down. At the same time, escape-pods and shuttles leave the frigate and get escorted by Red Squadron away from the ship.

On the bridge, a skeleton-crew remains, together with Obi-Wan.

"All non-essential personnel have left the ship" Captain Raddus says. "The Manaan delegation are safe."

"Good" Obi-Wan says. "Now all we need to figure out is how to stop this ship from crashing into the city."

Raddus, sitting in his captains chair, turns to his two pilots. "Fire retro-rockets. Extend flaps and reroute all available power to our repulsor-panels."

The two Mon Calamari pilots operate their controls. As retro-rockets ignite and flaps are extended, the frigate enter atmosphere and catch fire. More tugboats join in and aim tractor-beams at the crashing vessel.

The pilot turns to Raddus. "We have eight tugboats trying to slow us down, but we are moving too fast! Our mass and velocity is more than they can handle!"

Raddus is not about to give up. "We need to find a way to slow us down, lieutenant, or millions will die the moment we crash into the city. Empty our water-supplies, that's a couple of hundred tons we don't need right now."

"Yes, captain" the pilot says and operates switches and dials.

The frigate leaves a massive trail of vapor as the ships water-tanks are emptied into the upper atmosphere from the burning vessel.

Obi-Wan turns to the captain. "Well?"

"It slowed us down" Raddus says. "But not enough."

More tugboats join in and there are now twelve in total trying to prevent the frigate from crashing. The frigate and the tugboats leave the clouds and are now dangerously close to the tallest buildings.

At the Jedi Temple, Yoda and other Jedi step out onto a balcony and watch in the distance as the frigate, trailed by thick smoke, cross the sky.

"A shuttle I need" Yoda says. "And quickly."

The MC30 frigate begins to cut down the antennas sprouting from the tallest buildings. Two more tugboats join in and try to slow the ship down.

A tugboat-pilot gets frustrated. "It's no use! She's coming in too hot!"

The frigate crashes through hovering satellites and antenna-clusters. The top of a building gets scrapped against the hull. On the bridge, Obi-Wan holds on where he stands at a viewport.

"We're not going to make it" Obi-Wan says as he turns to Captain Raddus.

Raddus turns grim. "I'm the captain. I'll be damned if my ship goes down without me."

Anakins TIE catches up to the crashing frigate and flies alongside it. Anakin looks out through his cockpit at the ship.

"Master, you have to abandon ship" Anakin says over the commlink. "You can't prevent the ship from crashing. There's no need to go down with the ship."

Obi-Wan looks at Raddus as he answers Anakin. "Whatever the Force wills, my young apprentice."

"Master, don't do this!" Anakin calls out in his cockpit. "You wont accomplish anything by dying a pointless death! Master!"

Anakin can only watch as the frigate continues towards the tallest buildings.

A shuttlecraft lands on top one of those tall buildings and Yoda exits the vessel with aid of his cane. He can see the cruiser coming straight at him.

Yoda turns to the pilot. "Leave."

The pilot doesn't need to be told twice and the shuttle takes off. Yoda turns to the frigate once more and closes his eyes and extends his hand towards the crashing ship. The frigate comes closer and closer, and Yoda slowly begins to focus more and more, gripping his cane tight with his other hand.

On the bridge of the frigate, the pilot can't believe his eyes as he looks at his controls.

"Captain Raddus!" the pilot says. "We're slowing down! I can't believe it, but we're slowing down!"

Yoda keeps focusing while the frigate comes ever closer.

The tugboat-pilot can't believe what is happening either. "We have momentum-control! Crash-vector is being reversed!"

Captain Raddus is just as surprised. "It's impossible… We are in control. Our descent is leveling out. We are no longer crashing!"

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh of relief, as does Anakin in his cockpit. The tugboats carry the frigate towards orbit, smoke still leaving the engine-section of the large ship. The frigate is carried in over Yoda where he rests with both hands against his cane and takes a deep breath as he slowly regains his strength.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, that is how I would open Episode 3. We learn the origins ( my version of it at least ) of the X-wing, like we have learned the origins of the Y-wing previously. We also get to see one of the main villains killed, Mara Dendron, who has been around from the very beginning. And we have a cameo made by Ahsoka Tano, who gets herself killed ( or does she eject? ) and we have a cameo by Admiral Raddus ( from Rogue One ), now only a captain. But more importantly, we get to see Yoda in action; not jumping around like a frog on steroids, but actually using the Force to demonstrate how powerful he is. As Yoda uses the Force to stop a frigate from freefalling towards the surface, we realize what little effort it required to lift Lukes X-wing out of the swamp. I think something like this would create a greater impact on the audience, Yoda using the Force to dominate, instead of him flipping around all over the place with a mini-lightsaber._


	2. Chapter 2

_Forgot another cameo in the previous part; that of Commander Dreis, who is none other that Garven Dreis, aka, Red Leader from A New Hope. In a deleted scene he tells Luke that he once flew with Anakin Skywalker and that Anakin was the best pilot he had ever seen. So it only makes sense to include Dreis/Red Leader in one of the prequel movies, right? Also, I do believe I lost count of how many X-wings had been shot down in that space-battle, hehe._

 **Coruscant:**

The selkath delegation walks into a large chamber and stands in front of a large gathering of high ranking members of the Republic; including senators and moffs, generals and admirals, and of course, Jedi. Among the people present are Palpatine, Xizor, Organa, Mon Mothma, Tarkin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu and Yoda. A protocol-droid joins the selkath on the floor.

The selkath ambassador speaks in his native language and everyone listen as the protocol-droid translates. "Ladies and gentlemen, ambassador Barra Manta of Manaan would like to once again express his gratitude towards Chancellor Palpatine and the Republic for accepting the selkath peoples offer of peace. Manaan is proud to once more be a member of the Republic and is looking forward to once again provide the citizens and soldiers of the Republic with medical supplies. To prove to you that the selkath are committed in rejoining the Republic, ambassador Barra Manta has asked for this special briefing to share with you information of great strategic importance. There are numerous separatist factions opposing the Republic ever since the military strike against the Confederacy government. Yet, General Grievous has managed to hold a significant part of the Confederacy together and is still a threat to peace. One of the reasons that he is successful in doing this, is that he is able to create armies of clone-soldiers. The people of Manaan are willing to provide you with the location of Grievous primary cloning facility."

Murmur and whispers spread through the gathered listeners.

Palpatine leans forward in his chair. "Manaan will do the Republic a great favor, and the galaxy would be in debt to you and the selkath people, ambassador Manta. If we could defeat General Grievous, then the threat of the Confederacy would be truly eradicated for good."

Ambassaro Barra Manta bows at Palpatine and continues to speak, being translated by the protocol-droid. "Ambassador Barra Manta would like to give you assurances and informs you that Manaan was crucial for the cloning of Confederate troops, as kolto was an essential part in keeping the clones healthy during gestation. As such, Manaan regularly shipped kolto to Grievous main cloning facility, located on the planet of Utapau."

A large hologram of the planet Utapau appears in the room and specifically pinpoints the location of the cloning facility.

Ambassador Manta continues and the protocol-droid translates. "This facility is responsible for creating little more than a full third of General Grievous clone-troopers."

Again, murmurs and whispers. Standing in an open doorway, listening in on the meeting, are Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"If we take Utapau" Anakin says, "and Grievous will lose a third of his ground-forces, he wont be able to continue the war. He wouldn't be able to hold on to any ground he takes."

"I wouldn't be so quick to deem Grievous beaten and defeated" Obi-Wan says. "He has come back from great adversity before, and singlehandedly kept the Confederacy fighting, despite their imminent defeat. If we take Utapau, I'm sure Grievous will find new ways to wage this war."

"Still" Anakin says, "it is a damned good target."

Obi-Wan nods. "That it is."

* * *

Palpatine, Xizor, Organa and other politicians, including ambassador Barra Manta, walk down the corridors of the building, when Mon Mothma and other senators intercepts them.

"Chancellor, a word if you will" Mon Mothma says.

Palpatine does not seem interested. "I am sorry, senator, but I really am much too busy at the moment."

"I have tried to get an appointment with your office for over a month" Mon Mothma says. "You give me little choice but to try and catch you in the hallways."

"Please, senator" Palpatine says, "I have an important strategy-meeting with the regional governors that I must attend."

"As it happens" Mon Mothma says, "it is the matter of the regional governors that needs to be discussed. Several of them have implemented martial-law on many worlds that are far away from any fighting, and have done so without consent from the Senate. It is abuse of power and threatens our citizens civil liberties."

"We are at war, senator" Palpatine argues. "The regional governors are tasked to maintain law and order and to ensure peace and security in their territories. I think they know best what needs to be done in their regions to keep the peace. Good day, senator."

Palpatine and his entourage moves on. Organa stays behind and does seem concerned as he and Mon Mothma exchange looks. Eventually, Organa follows after Palpatine and the others. Mon Mothma and her followers head down the opposite direction.

"Palaptine's rule must come to an end" Mon Mothma says as they walk down the corridor.

* * *

In orbit, an Arquitens-class light cruiser, escorted by six ARC-170 fighters, enter orbit over Coruscant. A shuttle leaves the light cruiser and the fighters follow it in escort down towards the planet. The shuttle flies in over a landing-platform where Tarkin, Organa and other officers stand in wait. The shuttle lands and allows Amidala and an alien admiral to set foot on the platform.

"Admiral Bosco, Rear Admiral Amidala" Tarkin says. "Welcome to Coruscant."

"Moff Tarkin, Moff Organa" Admiral Bosco says and shakes their hands. "Please, first, let me congratulate you Wilhuff on your promotion to Master of Ordonnance, Fighter-craft and Firearms. Finally, your talents will come to good use."

"Thank you, admiral" Wilhuff Tarkin smiles. "It is a responsibility I welcome. The separatist factions must be forced back into the fold if we are to have stability in the galaxy again."

"Quite right" Admiral Bosco smiles. "Now, with my sectors back in our control, let's focus on Grievous and his forces shall we."

Tarkin and Bosco head towards the building, followed by Organa and Amidala.

"So" Organa says, "Rear Admiral Amidala? I'm told Admiral Bosco owes a lot of his recent victories to your leadership?"

"All that matters is winning the war" Amidala says. "We have defeated four separatist factions. Does it really matter who gets the credit?"

Organa sighs. "I fear it does, your highness. Admiral Bosco is a strong supporter of Chancellor Palpatine. Victories gives Bosco political influence, influence that can be used by the chancellor."

"Once the war is over, I'm sure things will return to normal" Amidala says. "The chancellor will hold elections and power will be returned to the senate."

"People are getting concerned" Organa admits. "Palpatine has created a system that maintains the senate merely for propaganda purposes. In reality, he is in direct control of every sector, territory and region through his regional governors, able to dictate policy to both civilian and military leaders. As I said… people are concerned."

They stop and let Tarkin and Bosco continue into the building.

"What are you saying?" Amidala asks.

Organa takes a careful look around. "There have been… talks… what should be done, incase Palpatine does not hold elections, once the war is over."

Amidala realizes the dangerous situation. "The Senate is plotting to overthrow the chancellor?"

"Certain members of the Senate, yes" Organa admits. "Just as a precaution, should the chancellor betray the constitution of the Republic."

"And why tell me?" Amidala asks.

"These senators need troops and experienced commanders to support them, if the time comes when action is needed" Organa explains. "I have promised to do my part if it comes to it."

"And now you want my support?" Amidala says. "To plot against the chancellor? To commit treason?"

"Not treason" Organa points out. "Just… Just taking precautions."

Amidala does not like it, but gives it some thought. "If it comes to it, surely the Jedi will support you?"

"We're hoping that they will" Organa admits. "But we do not dare mention it to them at this point. We are still fighting a war, and the Jedi might view us as just another group of separatists. But make no mistake about it, we are loyal to the Republic."

Amidala shakes her head at the idea. "I'm no politician" she says and then turns to Organa. "You're a senator. If you're right, how likely is Palpatine to succeed?"

"He has stripped the senate of all its power and influence" Organa says. "If he makes his move, the senate will have little support from the army and navy. We would stand defenseless."

Amidala nods as she gives it some thought. "Alright" she says. "I'm in."

Organa grabs her by the shoulder. "Thank you, your majesty."

* * *

Officers and Jedi gather in a large briefing-room. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand with the other Jedi. Anakin spots Amidala enter the room, together with four of her handmaiden bodyguards. They spot each other across the room and smile at one another.

"Careful, Anakin" Obi-Wan says. "Do not lose focus."

"Yes, master" Anakin says.

Tarkin walks up to a podium and everyone turns silent. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have received crucial information concerning the Confederacy and the time to act has come. General Grievous forces are spread thin across a hundred warzones, but they are still holding the line. However, we have been given a rare opportunity to launch a direct assault against the very heart of the Confederates clone production. Here, at Utapau."

A hologram of the planet appears, depicting the location of the cloning facility.

"If we take out this facility" Tarkin continues, "the enemy will effectively lose its ability to provide soldiers for their armies. We have no choice; we must strike at Utapau. There is one problem, however, and that is that the Republic does not have the resources to launch suhc an attack at present time. We are hard-pressed to keep our fleets and armies operational in the battles already being fought. Besides Grievous and the Confederates, we are engaged with two dozen other separatist factions. We have one other option, thankfully. If the Jedi council would consider it; to dispatch an elite force of roughly two-thousand Jedi knights to lead the attack on Utapau and deliver a decisive blow against the forces of the Confederacy and cripple their supply of troops."

The Jedi all turn to look at each other, clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"Two thousand knights would be almost half of all Jedi" Ki-Adi-Mundi explains. "We would have to pull Jedi back from countless campaigns and engagements and thereby weakening our positions in those regions."

"Devastating, the Clone Wars has been to the Jedi Order" Yoda says. "Half of our numbers, lost to the war, have been. You now ask of us to risk losing even more?"

Anakin steps forward. "A swift strike could end the war and save billions of innocent lives" he argues.

"And ensure that the Republic loses territory elsewhere when our forces stands without Jedi support" Kit Fisto counters.

"There is another matter to consider" Obi-Wan adds. "This facility at Utapau, it must be well guarded, but it will also contain hundreds of thousands of clones, waiting to be shipped to war. Two thousand Jedi knights going up against prepared defenses and a couple of hundred thousand soldiers is not a sound strategy."

Anakin turns to his master. "We are Jedi knights" he says. "Who, if not us, would risk our lives to save the galaxy? Ignore this opportunity and the war will go on for years. Grievous will create more armies and attack more star-systems. If we are serious in our commitment to the Republic and to creating peace, then we must destroy that base. The Republic can not do it on their own. They need our help. It is now or never. If we do not do this, then what worth has our commitment to the Republic?"

Obi-Wan turns to Yoda and so does everyone else.

Yoda sighs and nods. "Utapau, attack, we will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Coruscant, Republic Command-Center:**

After the briefing, everyone leaves.

Palpatine calls out to Anakin. "Anakin, a word, if you have the time."

Anakin leaves the other Jedi and Obi-Wan gives him a long look before heading after the rest of the Jedi. Anakin walks over to Palpatine.

"I just wanted to thank you" Palpatine says. "You have been of great help these past few years, urging the Jedi to take a more active part to end this war. Without your efforts, the Confederacy might very well have overthrown the Republic by now. Thankfully, you have made sure it has not come to that."

"You give me too much praise, chancellor" Anakin says. "Far too often my suggestions fall on deaf ears within the Jedi Order. They are set in their old ways and refuse to listen to reason. The High Council especially."

Palpatine nods. "They trust the council of Grand Master Yoda. And why shouldn't they? He has held his seat on the council for six hundred years; his experience is unparalleled, I dare say." He then chuckles. "Imagine the supreme chancellor of the Republic holding office for six centuries; I believe most would call it corruption and dictatorship."

Anakin finds the analogy somewhat unsettling. "Grand Master Yoda is not a despot."

"Off course not" Palpatine says. "But he understands politics better than most, I must say. This war has proven that, if anything. The Jedi have sworn to uphold peace and justice, but despite this, Yoda has always made sure to commit as few Jedi as possible to the battles and engagements. Always holding back, always deploying Jedi when victory is assured, reaping the glory and rewards of victory. I don't mean to take away any achievements from the Jedi Order; the Jedi have been instrumental in this war, without a doubt. But Yoda's caution and the fears of the High Council, it has prolonged this war needlessly. That you have been a voice of reason and urged the Jedi to take more action, it has been appreciated. The Republic needs more Jedi with your determination to maintain order and stability."

"Being passive is part of the Jedi teachings" Anakin says. "To be mindful and find clarity before decisions are made. In war, such thinking is not always practical."

"No, it is not" Palpatine nods. "You are a wise young man, Anakin. And a powerful Jedi. I am certain that you one day will be granted a seat on the High Council and that you will bring about much needed change and reform within the Jedi Order. The Republic needs something new, something that can keep it safe in the decades and years to come, once we begin to rebuild after this terrible war."

Anakin nods. "I am inclined to agree, chancellor. Had the Jedi been more… aggressive… towards pirates, corrupt officials, even against the hutts, then this war would most likely have never taken place."

Palpatine nods. "A wise conclusion, Anakin. Aggression, when used correctly, can be a very effective tool in maintain not only the peace, but also justice. I am glad that you have come to realize this. It gives me great hope for the future."

"Yes, chancellor" Anakin says and the two continue walking down the hallways.

 **XXX**

Amidala, together four of her handmaiden bodyguards, enter a small briefing-room where Organa and Xizor are waiting, together with the selkath ambassador.

Xizor turns to Amidala. "Ah, Rear Admiral Amidala. Welcome, please, join us."

"Senator Xizor, Moff Organa, ambassador" Amidala says.

"We have a special assignment for you, admiral" Xizor says. "The selkath ambassador offers us more than support and the location of the Confederates cloning facilities. He has also offered us to negotiate peace with three other members of the Confederacy."

Organa cuts in. "If we can convince these planets to rejoin with the Republic, and abandon the Confederacy, General Grievous forces will begin to fall apart."

Ambassador Barra Manta speaks and his protocol-droid translates. "Ambassador Barra Manta says that recent setbacks for the Confederacy has created questions if the war can be won. The selkath of Manaan are not alone in wanting to leave the Confederacy and are willing to negotiate on the Republics behalf with these planets."

"What planets are we talking about?" Amidala wonders.

Xizor answers. "Sullust, Ithor and Ando."

"Your mission, your highness" Organa says, "is to escort ambassador Manta and provide security during the negotiations. And to act as the Republics representative. As you can understand, this mission must succeed."

Amidala nods. "When do we leave?"

Ambassador Barra Manta answers and gets translated. "As soon as the ambassadors contacts on the three planets in question can agree on a place to meet. Ambassador Barra Manta has been in constant contact with representatives for the three planets ever since he arrived to Coruscant and hopes an agreement will be settled soon enough."

"If you are successful, read admiral" Xizor says, "the Republic will be forever grateful and in your debt."

Organa adds, "You will gain substantial political favor."

"As I understand it" Amidala says to Organa, "that is something you can never have too much of, these days."

"Indeed" Xizor says.

Amidala turns to Barra Manta. "My ship is at your disposal, ambassador. We will depart when you give the command."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple:**

A shuttle lands at the temple and Obi-Wan and Anakin exits the vessel and walks into the large temple.

"I don't know, Anakin" Obi-Wan says. "Deploying half of all Jedi still alive is a dangerous gamble. Even if it could win us the war."

"I believe it is worth the risk" Anakin says. "Besides, the Jedi should not be afraid to sacrifice themselves for the Republic and a chance for peace."

"I agree" Obi-Wan says, "though, I wonder if what we stand to lose with this mission might out-weight what we hope to gain."

"Such is the nature of sacrifice" Anakin says. "Just think, master" he then adds. "This will be the greatest battle ever fought by the Jedi in a millennia. We will be remembered as heroes!"

Obi-Wan is not as enthusiastic. "I would rather be remembered as a good friend."

They enter a large chamber, the High Council, where the council-members are waiting. Thirteen chairs, four are empty, three grand masters are present as holograms and the rest are physically present. ( Plo Koon, Kit Fisto and Mace Windu are the three holograms ). Obi-Wan and Anakin bow deep out of respect.

Ki-Adi-Mundi is first to speak. "The High Council have decided on which Jedi knights to send on the mission to Utapau. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will serve as second in command of our ground-forces during this assault."

"As you wish, grand master" Obi-Wan says and bows.

Ki-Adi-Mundi continues. "The council has also decided that your apprentice is not to take part in this battle."

Anakin can not believe what they were just told. "Forgive me, grand masters, but I demand to know why."

"Demand?" Yoda asks. "Young you are and still an apprentice. Place demands on the council, not your privilege is."

Obi-Wan is next to speak. "My apprentice may be rash, but I believe that at least I am entitled to know why the council has decided to send me on such an important mission, without my apprentice."

Mace Windu, a holographic transmission, answers Obi-Wan. "The war has taken a great toll on the spiritual wellbeing of your apprentice, master Kenobi. It is something I have taken notice of for quite some time. It is time for your apprentice to find some rest and peace of mind."

Ki-Adi-Mundi is next to speak. "The council is worried that Anakin might lose his way. We all acknowledge that Anakin has proven a decisive resource for the Republic during this conflict and no-one can dispute his service and sacrifice. But now, with victory all but assured over the Confederacy, there is no more need for your apprentice to place himself in danger, and it would be better for him to take time to find himself and find inner peace and seek clarity."

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in disbelief and then turns to face the grand masters. "I am sorry, grand masters, but I simply refuse to let my fellow Jedi depart on this mission and risk their lives without me. This is the most dangerous mission we have faced in centuries. I will not miss out on the greatest battle in Jedi history!"

"A veteran of this war you are, young Skywalker" Yoda interrupts. "Battles are great, in your experience? I think not. Your loyalty to your fellow Jedi, commend I do. But who is to go and who is to fight where, not your decision is. You must, the ruling of this council, accept and come to terms with it."

"The coming battle is not a quest for glory, Skywalker" Deepa Billaba adds. "It is a quest for peace and a chance for the galaxy to prosper once more. Personal victories should not be a priority."

Anakin is clearly not convinced. "Yes, grand master" he says, none the less.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turn and leave. Ki-Adi-Mundi gets out of his chair and walks out into the middle of the large room, at first looking at the door where Anakin just left, and then turns to his fellow council-members.

"Skywalker is hiding something from us" Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "His control of the Force rivals even our abilities."

Mace Windu nods. "In his pursuit of victories, he has grown stronger these past few years. He is, without a doubt, ready to face the trials."

"Powerful he has become" Yoda nods. "Impressive, Skywalkers connection to the Force is, always it has been. But, chasing victories he is, seeking to end this war quickly. A noble cause, but grave danger I sense with the path he has chosen. Remain on Coruscant now, he must."

"Can he be controlled?" Kit Fisto asks, him too a hologram.

"He must be controlled" Plo Koon says, also a hologram. "If not, he must be placed in exile, where his powers can do no harm to the galaxy."

"Can we be sure he has not already fallen to the Dark Side?" Deepa Billaba wonders aloud.

Ki-Adi-Mundi shakes his head. "We would have sensed it. He is not that powerful. He can't be."

Yoda sighs. "Strong the Dark Side has become. Darth Ty'Rahn, dead has been for many years, yet the Dark Side grows stronger. Another Sith Lord works against us, the only possibility there is."

"Assaj Ventress?" Deepa Billaba says. "Surely she could not have gained such powers?"

"No" Yoda shakes his head. "Someone far more powerful. And far more dangerous. Suspect, I do, Darth Ty'Rahn a master had. A master waiting for the moment to strike."

 **XXX**

Anakin, followed by Obi-Wan, step out onto a large balcony with an amazing view of the city skyline. Anakin is upset and frustrated.

"Calm yourself, Anakin" Obi-Wan says. "Focus on the Force. Reach out, breathe, clear your mind of questions."

Anakin, somewhat calmer, shakes his head. "This is an outrage" he says. "I argued for the attack on Utapau, and now others are sent to risk their lives in my stead? How am I supposed to accept that?"

"We do what we must, for the greater good" Obi-Wan reminds Anakin.

"This has nothing to do with the greater good" Anakin says. "I could sense their thoughts in there. I could feel it. They are jealous of my victories, jealous of my power!"

"Anakin, calm yourself!" Obi-Wan urges. "Yes, I will confess that the council is concerned about your increasing status as a public figure and a hero in the Republic, and for your growing ties with the chancellor and other politicians. It goes against Jedi dogma to be involved in such matters. Anakin, we can all sense that you are hiding something. If the council seem cautious, it's because you have given them reason to be."

Anakin shakes his head. "I never believed that you, of all people, would turn against me."

Anakin leaves and Obi-Wan rests his arms against the railing of the balcony, hanging his head as he lets out a heavy sigh.

 **Amidalas Quarters, Coruscant:**

Amidala steps out onto the landing-platform attached to her luxurious living-quarters. A speeder flies in and lands and Anakin exits the vehicle.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Amidala says. "I thought we agreed to be more careful than this?"

"I don't care" Anakin growls as he spots the handmaidens and B6, the butler-droid, inside.

"What's wrong? What has happened?" Amidala asks and then waves her hand and the handmaidens and the droid leave.

"The council is worried I am suffering from battle-fatigue" Anakin says and almost laughs. "They are worried about my increasing popularity in the Republic. So I will not be joining in on the assault on Utapau. I will not be there as thousands of Jedi engage in a dangerous mission. Hundreds are likely to die! I argued for this mission, Jedi will die because of it, and I am forced to wait here on Coruscant! It's insane! I will miss out on the glorious victory that will end the war! It's unfair! I am a war-hero, one of the Jedi Orders most experienced commanders! And as powerful as any grand master! And I am not allowed to take part in the attack on Utapau?! It's insulting!"

"Anakin, please, calm down" Amidala pleads. "Let's get inside" she then says.

Anakin follows her inside and she pours him a glass of water which he drinks.

Anakin shakes his head. "Yoda and the other grand masters on the High Council, they are fools. They are afraid of change. The only reason why Obi-Wan has not been granted a seat on the council is because he has defended me too often. He has defended me because he knows I'm right. And the High Council fears it. They are stuck in the past and they fail to realize it is time to change. There must be change if we are to preserve the future of the Republic."

"I agree that you should be there, with your friends, on Utapau" Amidala says. "You are one of the most experienced Jedi and they would benefit from your skills when assaulting the enemy installation. But at the same time, you have broken with traditional Jedi behavior, more than once, Anakin. I am not surprised that such behavior irritates more traditional Jedi, especially the ones on the High Council."

"I assure you" Anakin says, "that once the war is over, I will make sure that the Jedi change their ways. Obsolete customs will be removed and replaced by more rational ideas. The Jedi Order will be stronger for it and the galaxy will be a safer place. We must adapt, or we will suffer for it."

Amidala smiles at Anakin and strokes his arms. "You will one day sit on the High Council, I have no doubts of this. You and Obi-Wan both. I'm sure of it. And when that day comes, I know you will make the Jedi Order more respectable and more effective than it has ever been."

They hug and kiss.

"So when will you head back to the front?" Anakin then asks.

"I have been reassigned" Amidala admits. "I will provide escort to ambassador Manta as he tries to convince representatives from Ithor, Ando and Sullust to leave the Confederacy."

"Ithor and Sullust?" Anakin says. "And Ando? That would be a hard blow to General Grievous."

Amidala nods. "The hope is, that if they defect, the Confederacy falls apart altogether."

"Well, they certainly chose the best officer to oversee the escort and security. You may be an admiral, but there is no finer starship captain in the entire Republic navy" Anakin says.

"I must confess that I hesitated at first, for a moment at least" Amidala admits. "It's a dangerous mission, deep in enemy held territory."

"That has never stopped you before" Anakin points out.

"I've never been pregnant before" Amidala replies.

Anakin stands in silence, unable to utter a single word. Amidala smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I did not know" Anakin eventually says. "I swore to never use my powers on you… I had no idea. But… when? How?"

Amidala smiles. "I suspect it happened last month, during the strategy-conference on Alkovia, if you recall."

"Oh" Anakin says. "But… You can't go on this mission. It's too dangerous."

Amidala gets a little upset. "I will not abandon my comrades when they need me the most. I have a duty to my crew, to Naboo and to the Republic. And as an officer, I am obligated to follow orders. And I will certainly not tell our child that I avoided doing my duty and allowed others to die in my stead, simply because it was convenient because I was pregnant. That is not who I am, and you should know better than that, Anakin Skywalker."

"Forgive me, my lady" Anakin smiles. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Good" Amidala responds.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Anakin then asks.

"It is Naboo tradition to wait until the birth to find out" Amidala says. "But I am worried, Anakin. What if the child inherits your powers? Will the Jedi take our child? Will they take it from me and raise it to become a Jedi knight?"

Anakin hugs Amidala. "I will train our child. The Jedi will never take your child from you, Padmé. I will make sure of that. No Jedi, not Yoda, Windu or even Obi-Wan, will break up our family."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilenium System:**

A small Republic fleet hovers in orbit of the planet ( 1 Acclamator, 3 Victory-class Star Destroyers and six MC30 frigates ). A shuttle approaches the fleet and moves in to land on one of the Star Destroyers. In the hangar-bay, as the shuttle lands, a small group of officers approach; taking point are General Kenobi, Moff Tarkin and Admiral Yularen. As the shuttles passenger disembarks, they are all surprised to find that it is Yoda, together with Grand Master Plo Koon.

"Grand Master Yoda?" Tarkin says. "I was under the impression that Grand Master Windu was to be in overall command of this operation."

Yoda, sitting in his automated chair, nods. "Yes, at first he was. But strange feelings for this battle I have. I sense a dark plot in motion. My place on Coruscant, Master Windu, will take."

Yularen becomes worried. "Perhaps we should reconsider this attack? We could be walking into a trap like we did on Geonosis."

"Impossible" Tarkin says. "General Grievous has too few troops and ships to do something like that at this time. Further more, Grievous has no idea that we are coming."

Yoda nods. "Agree with Moff Tarkin, I do. Successful, the Republic will be. But a greater danger to the Jedi, I sense. If the Sith attack, present I intend to be."

"If Assaj Ventress thinks she can destroy two thousand Jedi, I believe she will find herself proven wrong" Obi-Wan points out.

"That will not prevent her from trying" Plo Koon says.

"Ventress, not the threat is, master Kenobi" Yoda says. "Another Sith Lord, we suspect, the mastermind is behind all of this. The lord and master that seduced Dooku Serenno to turn to the Dark Side. Hidden in shadow and gaining strength from this war, this dark lord is."

Obi-Wan nods. "Then I believe we should try and draw him, or her, out in the open. If the Sith think they can make a move, why not oblige them? Once they are exposed, we can go after them and end their threat once and for all."

Tarkin is next to speak. "The Republic navy stands ready to assist."

"At Utapau, the Sith will be revealed" Yoda says.

 **Moons of Bogden:**

A Consular-class frigate approaches the planet Bogden, surrounded by dozens of moons of various sizes. It flies up to a small space-station and docks with a docking-arm. Three other frigates are already docked to the installation.

Amidala, with a retinue of Naboo soldiers, six handmaidens and the butler-droid B6, accompany ambassador Barra Manta and four other selkath as they enter an impressive lounge on the installation. Here, representatives of the planets Ando, Ithor and Sullust are already waiting, with their bodyguards ( including Confederate battle-droids ).

The ithorian ambassador speaks in his native tongue, but she wears a translator-advice that translates in real-time. "Ambassador Manta, lady Amidala, we have not much time. Ithor stands ready to defect from the Confederacy, if certain assurances can be met."

"I'm listening" Amidala says.

"Ithor requires full reentry into the Republic, with a seat in the senate" the ithorian says. "And that the Republic places no demands of compensation on Ithor for damages inflicted on Republic members as a consequence of this war."

"I don't believe I have the authority to agree to such terms" Amidala says. "But, as Manaan was granted a seat in the senate, I believe I can safely say that you will all be treated equally."

The sullustan replies, not sounding convinced at all. B6 translates, "The sullustan delegate is not entirely convinced and points out that Sullust has no resources that can compare to kolto in value."

Barra Manta speaks next in his native tongue and his protocol-droid translates. "Manaan is willing to argue in favor of Ithor, Ando and Sullust to the chancellor personally. The chancellor sees an opportunity to force the Confederacy to fall apart entirely, should your defections become true. Your planets have an excellent opportunity to negotiate your terms of surrender."

"Let's not forget that we are here to ensure peace" Amidala says.

Suddenly, there is a power-shortage and emergency-lightning activates. Moments later, blaster-fire is heard and screams of agony.

"We got to go" Amidala says and draws her pistol.

They all run away from the fighting, all delegations, running down corridors. But they come to a stop when they see three guards firing down another corridor, further up ahead. Two guards gets blasted by incoming fire and the third gets his feet pulled out from beneath him by some unseen force, and then gets dragged along the floor down the corridor while struggling to stay where he is. He screams out of fear, but suddenly, gets silenced out of view. Amidala and the delegates are horrified. Slowly, emerging out of the corridor, is Assaj Ventress, armed with two red lightsabers. Ventress smiles viciously and deactivates one of her weapons.

Amidala fires her blaster, Ventress parries the incoming shots, pulls Amidalas pistol from her hand with the Force and then throws her activated lightsaber down the corridor, cutting down everyone but Amidala as the lightsaber spins in an arch/hook around the queen of Naboo. When the lightsaber returns to Ventress, only Amidala is left standing. Ventress Force chokes Amidala and forces her to her knees as Ventress slowly makes her way over to Amidala.

"Now, pretty one" Ventress says as she walks up to Amidala, "you will come with me. My master has great need of you."

Amidala falls unconscious to the floor, being unable to breathe properly. Ventress carries the unconscious body of Amidala to her ship, a Fury-class transport ( _as seen in the Old Republic MMO_ ), waiting in a hangar-bay and carries her onboard. The ship leaves the installation and flies off.

 **Coruscant:**

Anakin enters a massive opera-house, a building screaming wealth and luxury. He walks down the impressive corridors and eventually enters a booth where Palpatine and his closest aides watch a Mon Calamari performance ( _as we see in Episode 3_ ).

"Ah, Anakin, please, sit" Palpatine says and then turns to the others. "Leave us."

Palpatines staff do as they are told and leave the chancellor and Anakin alone.

"I must confess" Palpatine then says, "I am not as reassured of success at Utapau, now that you are not allowed to join the battle. You are the greatest of all Jedi, if you ask me. I can not grasp why the High Council would rather have you stay here on Coruscant, instead of assuring the Republic of victory in such a crucial engagement."

"The Jedi will not fail the Republic, chancellor" Anakin says. "Not when victory is so close at hand."

"I am worried, none the less" Palpatine says. "Many Jedi will undoubtedly die, and once the war is over, there will be too few to safeguard the Republic. After the war, the Republic will no longer be able to rely on the Jedi to keep us safe. A firm will be needed, a strong government that can control the sectors and the senate. And I need the Jedi to help me with this. I need your help, Anakin."

"Off course, chancellor" Anakin says. "Naturally, I will do what ever I can. I promise. The only alternative is chaos and anarchy."

Palpatine nods. "I have already approved the creation of new fighter-craft, new starships, new weapons, all that will be needed in the years to come; to combat pirates, marauders and insurrectionists who will try and exploit the Republic as it is at its weakest. It will be dark and troubling times, but absolutely necessary if we are to bring order to the galaxy."

"I understand the need for such actions" Anakin says.

"I know you do, Anakin" Palpatine smiles. "You are smart and clever. The kind of Jedi this war-torn galaxy needs to heal the wounds inflicted by this conflit. But I am worried; worried that not all Jedi will be as realistic as you are. I fear that there might even be opposition from some Jedi."

"I assure you, chancellor" Anakin says, "I will convince the Jedi Order to come to their senses, and make any who have doubts realize how wrong they are. The Jedi are loyal to the Republic and the values it defends."

"It might be necessary for you, Anakin, to give me the names of those Jedi who are inclined to oppose my decisions. If only to make diplomacy easier, since I can pick which Jedi to represent the Republic on official business." Palpatine then sighs. "We have all fought so hard to secure victory in times of war. We must not let the enemy win simply because we did not fight as hard to secure victory in times of peace. In war, you have the luxury of facing your enemy on the field of battle, but in peacetime, the enemy always strikes from behind when you least except it." Palpatine turns to Anakin, "Be careful, Anakin. Your enemies are already planning your downfall."

( _No mention of Darth Plague'is, no talk about Sith and their powers. To me, that would make Anakin suspicious of Palpatine. So instead, I opted to have Palpatine talk to Anakin about what needs to be done once the war is over, in a galaxy with far fewer Jedi than before. Pirates, rebels and corruption needs to be dealt with and that requires "a firm hand". So Palpatine is sowing the seed in Anakin that a strong government, that relies on force and power, to uphold law and order might be the only way to preserve the Republic_ )

 **Utapau:**

A shuttle arrives at the planet, escorted by four X-wings. They fly down to one of the cities, the giant pit-cities that the planet is famous for. Flying into the pit, eventually, the shuttle lands on a platform where Ventress is waiting. Exiting the shuttle is General Grievous.

"Why the urgency?!" Grievous growls. "What could be so important that you had to drag me away from fighting the enemy?!"

"Mind your words, general" Ventress hisses. "I summoned you, because I was told to."

They both enter the city and walk down a corridor.

"So why does Lord Sidious need us to come here?" Grievous asks.

"We are about to crush the Jedi" Ventress says.

They enter a room and the lights dim and a holographic projection of Darth Sidious appears. Both Grievous and Ventress kneel.

"General Grievous. Good" Sidious says. "You must prepare your defenses. The Republic will launch an attack in mere hours. Do what you can to ready your troops."

Grievous looks up at Sidious. "The Republic will attack here? We have no fleet, only ground-forces. They will be able to blast us from orbit. We will never be able to hold."

"You would do well not to question me, general" Sidious says. "Defend the installation, the Confederacy can not survive without it. Defend it at all cost."

"I will see to it at once, my lord" Grievous says and then leaves.

Sidious turns to Ventress. "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes, master" Ventress says. "Queen Amidala is my prisoner."

"You have done well, Lady Ventress" Sidious says. "Soon, I will have a new apprentice. One who will conquer the galaxy in the name of the Sith."

Ventress leaves the chamber and walks down the corridors and then enters a holding-cell, only to find Grievous already being there, together with the shackled Amidala. Grievous turns around to face Ventress.

"Interesting pet you have here, my lady" Grievous growls. "Why keep such a prominent guest a secret, I wonder?"

"None of your concern, general" Ventress says.

Grievous steps up to Ventress. "What does Sidious want with her? Why is she so important?"

Ventress looks Grievous in the eyes. "She is key in luring over his next apprentice to the Dark Side of the Force. You will not touch her."

Then, the alarm sounds.

"The Republic" Grievous growls. "They are here!"

* * *

The small fleet that had gathered at Ilenium exits hyperspace and immediately heads for the planet of Utapau. On the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers, Tarkin, Kenobi, Yoda and Yularen oversee the situation on a holographic map.

"Local defenses will stand no chance against our Star Destroyers" Tarkin says confidently. "We will brush away their defenses in orbit and concentrate our efforts on the primary target."

"Careful, we must be" Yoda says. "Weak, in space they are. Stronger in the air, I sense."

Yularen nods. "We will establish air-superiority using our fighters before we deploy the Jedi."

Tarkin folds his arms behind his back. "Let's move in. Engage the enemy."

The Republic warships approaches the planet and opens fire. The heavy barrage hits a defense-installation in orbit and within seconds rips it apart; instantly, Republic fighters, including Jedi fighters, fly past and enter atmosphere. The pit-city's defenses gets bombarded by the Republic fighters and bombers.

The Acclamator enters orbit and several troop-transports leaves it and heads for the surface. As they land, the first wave deploy Jedi mounted on spider-bikes. These Jedi race at full speed towards enemy lines, ignite their lightsabers and slice open enemy snail-tanks, cut off the legs of spider-walkers and strike down squads of soldiers as they race past at full throttle.

A Republic troop-transport lands and allows Obi-Wan and Yoda to set foot on Utapau. Around them, other transports lands and lets hundreds of Jedi to charge the enemy on foot.

Yoda points towards a cluster of enemy turrets in the distance. "There, Obi-Wan, you must go. Destroy those turrets, you must, or our fighters will not survive."

Obi-Wan climbs up on a speeder-bike. "And once that is done?"

Yoda surveys the battlefield. "Then, their walkers we will destroy. Only then are we ready to the installation attack."

"Sounds good to me" Obi-Wan says and flies off on his speeder-bike, followed by a dozen other Jedi, them too on speeder-bikes.

 **Coruscant, Republic Command-Center:**

All important politicians, officers and Jedi are present, following the attack on Utapau on holographic maps, listening in on the radio-chatter from the battle.

"The Jedi have landed" Organa says and turns to the chancellor.

"Very good" Palpatine says. "Then the facility will soon be in our hands."

Windu studies the battle. "They have yet to deploy the garrison" he comments. "A quarter of a million troops is no small number."

Anakin, with arms folded over his chest, shakes his head. "They are waiting inside, away from our fighters and battleships. Taking this installation will be bloody business."

 **Utapau:**

The _Twilight_ conducts a bomb-run, drops bombs on a vital target and veers off. In the cock-pit, Sebulba growls and curses in huttese, while Dex turns some dials and flips some switches.

"General Kenobi" Dex says, "this is Gambit Leader, we took care of those heavy cannons like you requested."

On the ground, standing among burning turrets, Obi-Wan looks up as the _Twilight_ tries to outrun enemy fighters.

"Good work, Dex" Obi-Wan says. "We'll take it from here." He then turns to a couple of dozen Jedi standing in wait. "Move out!"

They fly their speeder-bikes towards the flank of a large formation of enemy armored units ( snail-tanks and various walkers ). One Jedi leaps up on top of a snail-tank and cuts it open with his lightsaber and slices its engine and jumps off right before it explodes. Another Jedi uses an ascension-cable to reach the belly of a massive walker, he cuts it open and climbs inside; moments later, he jumps out of the same hole and as he lands on the ground, the giant walker explodes from the inside. Obi-Wan slices the legs of several walkers and larger battle-droids as he flies past, the giant machines toppling over in his wake.

* * *

Tarkin is overseeing the battle on the bridge of his flagship, when an officer gains his attention.

"Sir, a large group of enemy fighters and bombers are coming down from the north. They will be able to attack the Jedi in ten minutes."

Tarkin nods. "Inform Grand Master Koon to intercept."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A large formation of enemy fighters escort a dozen larger bombers ( _H-wings I would like to call the bombers; I'm thinking they look a bit like the Trade Federation troop-transports we see in Episode 1, but the wings extend forward and backwards instead of to the sides, if that makes sense_ ).

Higher up, in the cloud-cover, seven Jedi fighters and two dozen V-19 fly in formation. Six of the Jedi fighters are TIE Advanced, the last is an older version ( _like the ones we see in my version of Episode 1_ ); the older version is piloted by Grand Master Plo Koon. Koon tilts his fighter to get a better look at the enemy below.

"Shien squadron, move in and engage the fighter-escort. Green and Red squadron, go for the bombers. May the Force be with you."

The Jedi fighters dive towards the enemy below and open fire from above, gunning down several enemy fighters. The Confederate fighters split up and give chase.

Commander Dreis looks down at the Jedi as they lure the fighter-escort away. "This is Red Leader, attack the rearmost bombers. Watch out for the crossfire."

"This is Green Leader" a bothan pilot says, "we're right behind you, Red Squadron."

The V-19's dive down and open fire on the bombers from above. The bombers return fire from turrets.

Plo Koon guns down an enemy fighter, turns around and opens fire on a bomber and hits its engines enough times to force it to leave formation and slowly drop towards the surface.

"Keep at it" Koon says. "Concentrate your fire on their engines."

Two V-19's fly in and blasts the engines of another bomber, one of the V-19's gets shot down by the turrets in return. One TIE chases three Confederate fighters in between the bombers and guns down two of them before the TIE is shot to pieces itself by the crossfire.

Another TIE guns down an enemy fighter but gets hit by two other Confederate fighters. The Jedi piloting this TIE, as his cockpit catches fire, climbs out of the TIE and jumps on over to a bomber. Moments later his TIE explodes. The Jedi activates his lightsaber and stabs an engine; the engine explodes and the bomber begins to crash, burning violently.

In the cockpit of a bomber, the captain watches his instruments.

"Almost in range" he says. "Bombardier, prepare to deploy."

The bombardier flips some switches and the bomb-bay opens. The bomber shakes as it takes several hits. The pilot struggles with his controls.

"She won't hold together much longer" the pilot tells the captain.

"Almost there" the captain says, watching his scopes. "Bombardier… You are cleared to fire."

The bombardier looks at his own scope. "Target-area in sight, safeties off, warheads are hot… Bombs away."

Two bombs/missiles/rockets drop and their engines ignite. Seconds after, Plo Koon strafes the bomber and brings it down. The two "bombs" race towards the battle up ahead. A Jedi stops his speeder and spots the incoming bombs, she climbs down and reaches out with both hands towards the incoming projectiles. She concentrates and then claps her hands together, almost as if trying to catch a fly. The result is the two bombs crashing into one another and causing a massive explosion in midair.

Obi-Wan stops his speeder and holds up an arm to shield himself as the shockwave sweeps over him with a thick dust-cloud. As he looks up again, a bomber crash into the ground not that far away. Obi-Wan looks up and the _Twilight_ flies past overhead at low level, flying off towards enemy-held positions. The _Twilight_ drops another pair of bombs on the Confederate forces and then veers off.

"There you go, general" Dex says from the cockpit. "Make the best of it."

Obi-Wan flies up to the burning remains of the Confederate defenses and climbs down from his speeder as hundreds of other Jedi join with his unit at the breach. Together they run up to the edge of the massive pit and look down. Moments later, a hundred Jedi jump down, connected to ascension-cables, and quickly make their way down to the topmost level of the pit-city. One of these Jedi is Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan is shocked to find utapauan civilians, women and children, hurrying to find cover as the Jedi swing onto the topmost level.

Obi-Wan picks up his commlink. "Grand Master Yoda, this is Kenobi. This is not just a military installation. It's a city, full of civilians! I repeat, there are civilians inside the target area!"

Yoda, limping with his cane, moves up to the edge of the pit and looks down and then at the air-battle taking place above him.

"Avoid civilian casualties, we must" Yoda says. "With caution, master Kenobi, proceed."

"Understood, grand master" Obi-Wan says and then leads the Jedi onward.

Moving further into the city, the Jedi eventually come under fire from dozens of Confederate clone-troopers and battle-droids.

"Secure the high-ground!" Obi-Wan orders while he draws fire and parries and blocks multiple blaster-shots.

 **Coruscant, Republic Command-Center:**

Xizor enters the command-room and walks up to Palpatine. "Chancellor, news from Bogden."

Anakin picks up on this and listens in.

Xizor continues. "We have reports of an attack. All three delegations have been killed."

Everyone in the room turn to listen to the dreadful news. Anakin feels empty inside.

"Everyone?" Palpatine asks. "No survivors?"

"Only one is missing in action, chancellor" Xizor says. "Rear Admiral Amidala has not been found. The selkath are accusing her of betraying the Republic."

"Admiral Amidala is not a traitor!" Anakin says.

"I agree" Organa says. "Amidala would never betray the Republic."

"Whatever the case" Xizor says, "she is missing. And everyone else are dead."

"She is still alive, I can feel it" Anakin says and turns to Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Windu nods and turns to Ki-Adi-Mundi. "I sense she is in great danger."

"Send me to Bogden" Anakin says. "I will find her. I will follow the leads and find her."

"That is not your concern, Skywalker" Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "Focus your mind on the here and now, where it belongs."

"Yes, grand master" Anakin says, but it is clear he is frustrated.

Palpatine eyes the Jedi and Anakin especially.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Did a minor edit to Part 3 and a larger edit to Part 4, where I included an air-battle and also altered the dialogue at the end, which I felt was a bit rushed. This part contains a potential spoiler for Season 3 of Rebels, beware if you have not seen it._

 **Utapau:**

Grievous and Ventress, together with Confederate officers, oversee the battle as it is displayed on holographic maps of the pit-city and its surroundings.

"The Jedi have secured the eight topmost levels" Ventress points out. "They are advancing more quickly than you predicted."

"No matter" Grievous growls. "They only hasten their own destruction. Deploy our troops."

From the bottom of the pit-city, several Confederate gunships ascend until they reach the topmost levels, where they deploy hundreds of clone-soldiers, and then begin to shuttle troops from the bottom of the city to the top.

* * *

Obi-Wan parries incoming fire as he moves to cover, uses the Force to grab a large piece of construction and throws it at enemy troops further down the cavernous street. An explosion forces him to duck into cover. Another Jedi runs up to Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi, enemy troops have deployed two levels above us! We are cut off!"

"Fall back and secure our positions!" Obi-Wan says. "If we are spread too thin, they will overwhelm us!"

"Yes, master!"

* * *

In their command-center, Ventress and Grievous oversee the situation.

"The Jedi advance has halted" Ventress says.

"As expected" Grievous says. "Now is the time to push our advantage. Lady Ventress, I leave it to you to lead the charge."

"With pleasure."

Ventress leaves the command-center, followed by six clone-soldier officers.

* * *

The Confederate gunships keeps transporting troops up from the bottom. Yoda stands on the edge of the pit-city and looks down. He then reaches out with an arm and uses the Force to lift a destroyed Confederate walker, moves it out into the pit and lets it fall; as it falls down, it hits three gunships and brings them crashing down with it, the debris hitting two more gunships. As they all hit the bottom, they destroy another three gunships and kill hundreds of clones standing in wait to be picked up.

 **Coruscant, Republic Command-Center:**

Xizor turns to Palpatine. "Chancellor, we have received news concerning Rear Admiral Amidala." Everyone turns to listen in on the news, not just Palpatine. "She was abducted by Lady Ventress. And it is believed she is currently being held captive at the facility on Utapau."

Palpatine is concerned. "Grievous could use her as a bargaining chip, to secure his own escape."

A general is next to speak. "If Grievous gets away, this war will go on for years. The whole point of this operation is to ensure that Grievous is either captured or killed."

"It is unfortunate" Windu says, "but Amidala's presence at Utapau must not affect our priorities. Defeating Grievous and destroying the Confederacy must be our main concern."

Anakin can't accept that. "You are just going to let her die?!"

"She might live" Ki-Adi-Mundi points out. "She is in danger. That does not mean she will die."

"You have to tell Obi-Wan!" Anakin argues. "He will find a way to rescue her!"

"Anakin!" Windu says. "Rear Admiral Amidala does not concern us. But winning this battle does. And if we win we will have peace. That is our main priority."

"If we let her die we are no better than Grievous!" Anakin argues. "The Jedi should protect lives!"

"We are protecting lives!" Windu replies harshly. "By ending this war, we protect the lives of billions. Amidalas life has little worth compared to that."

"She is as important as anyone else!" Anakin argues.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker" Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "Control your emotions. Seek clarity and you will find that we speak the truth."

"Perhaps I can be of help" Palpatine says. "Let me talk to the boy. Anakin, walk with me."

Anakin hesitates at first, but then leaves the command-center together with Palpatine. Palpatine takes Anakin out onto a large open balcony that also serves as a beautiful garden, with an amazing view of Coruscant. Palpatine allows Anakin to calm down somewhat before he speaks.

"Anakin, I hope I am not too bold when I ask what your relationship is with admiral Amidala? I realize you must be good friends."

Anakin takes a moment before he responds. "We are… friends" he then says. "We have fought many battles together. That creates a great level of… trust."

Palpatine nods. "Yes, I can imagine. As I recall, Amidala was transferred from your battlegroup, wasn't she? By request of General Kenobi? Despite being a most competent commander."

Anakin glances at Palpatine, almost annoyed. "Yes, she was" he then admits.

"I am sorry, Anakin" Palpatine says and places himself next to the frustrated Anakin. "Perhaps I am meddling in things that do not concern me, but I get the feeling that Amidala was transferred because she had shown affection for you. That she had feelings for you."

Anakins frustration grows. "Yes… Yes she had. And because of it, the Jedi moved her across the galaxy."

Palpatine nods. "And you had feelings for her too?" he says and looks at Anakin.

Anakin turns to look at Palpatine. "Does it matter?"

"It matters, Anakin. It most certainly matters. We are fighting this war to preserve our freedom, our liberties. What a stain on the Republic it is then, if our greatest hero would be denied the freedom to experience love. What a disgrace, if the one who saved us all would be denied the simplest of liberties that we hold dear. To experience love, to kiss a beloved… to start a family."

Palpatine eyes Anakin as the frustrated Jedi struggles to remain in control.

"Amidala is pregnant, isn't she?" Palpatine then asks and Anakin turns to look him in the eyes. Palpatine sighs and shakes his head. "I see the problem now. A clear violation of Jedi dogma. A violation of the highest order. Such a terrible tragedy; had Amidala not been captured, an even more terrible fate had awaited her as the Jedi Order took her child from her arms and raised the child as one of their own. You would not have even been allowed to train the child, as you would have been punished for your transgressions." Palpatine sigh anew. "I am so sorry for you, Anakin. Perhaps it would be more humane should Amidala and the child be killed during the fighting at Utapau, dying for peace and liberty, rather than have Amidala be ruined as a woman and a mother, as the Jedi abducted her child from her for their own greedy and selfless needs."

 **Utapau:**

Yoda watches as three Jedi drop large pieces of battle-field debris into the pit, destroying Confederate gunships in the process. As the debris crash into the ground at the bottom, more Confederate vehicles and troops gets crushed.

Obi-Wan is standing in a window and looks down at the destruction at the bottom. He then retrieves his commlink.

"You were right, grand master. A swift assault would trick them to deploy their troops prematurely."

Yoda nods, holding his own commlink. "Clouds much, the Dark Side does. But not all things. Go now, Obi-Wan. You know what to do."

"Yes, grand master" Obi-Wan says and returns his commlink to his belt.

Obi-Wan and four other Jedi jump from windows, attached to ascension-cables, and drop several levels down and land on a catwalk leading out to a control-tower. Setting foot on the catwalk, the Jedi immediately engage clone-soldiers and battle-droids and fight their way inside the tower. Inside, Obi-Wan finds a generator located at the center and begins to operate its controls, shutting it down one sequence at a time ( _not entirely unlike how he shuts down the tractor-beam on the Death Star_ ). Obi-Wan picks up his commlink once more.

"The generator has been shut down" Obi-Wan says. "They can no longer use the elevators to deploy their troops. It's time to push the assault. Their reinforcements will be slowed down by climbing the stairs."

Obi-Wan then uses his lightsaber to destroy cables extending from the generator.

 **Coruscant:**

Xizor walks out to Palpatine and Anakin and whispers to Palpatine and then leaves.

"Good news" Palpatine says. "General Kenobi has made great progress and have soon reached Grievous command-center. It wont be long until that vile beast is captured. Hopefully, Kenobi will be able to rescue Amidala. Unfortunately, if he saves her, the Jedi will most likely take the child from the admiral and she will never see it again. And you will most likely be marooned on a distant moon, exiled for your violations of the Jedi creed. That is, if the child has survived this ordeal at all."

Anakin is in anguish, frustration and desperation shining in his eyes. "What should I do?" he then asks.

Palpatine places a hand on Anakins shoulder. "There is way" he says and gains Anakins attention.

"What is it? Tell me, please" Anakin pleads.

"If you join forces with me" Palpatine says, "the Jedi will be unable to stop us. And you will be able to spend your life with your family, teaching your child the ways of the Force."

Anakin seems unsure. "What are you talking about?"

Palpatine looks at Anakin with determination in his eyes. "I offer to teach you the true nature of the Force. Only with my help will you be able to protect your wife, your child, your family from the Jedi. Only by embracing the Dark Side of the Force will you have it in your power to save your child. Only through me, will you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Only I will let you teach your own child the true nature of the Force. Join with me and I will complete your training."

Anakin can believe what he is hearing. "It was you" he says. "You turned Dooku to the Dark Side. You started this war."

"And with your help, Anakin, I can end it."

"No" Anakin says. "I will not turn."

Palpatine closes his eyes. "I can feel your anger. Release it. Trust in your hate. It will make you strong. Strong enough to protect your family… from anyone."

"NO!"

Anakin turns and run.

 **Utapau:**

Yoda senses something is wrong and another Jedi walk over to him.

"Grand master, what's the matter?"

"A great disturbance in the Force, I feel" Yoda admits. "Deceived, lured away from Coruscant, away from the real battle, I have been."

 **Coruscant:**

Anakin hurries through the corridors and enters the command-center and walks over to Windu.

"Grand master, a word in private. It is urgent."

Windu follows Anakin to the side.

"What's the matter, Skywalker?" Windu asks. "I sense you are deeply troubled."

"I fear that the chancellor most likely is the Sith lord we are looking for."

"A sith lord?!" Windu sounds astonished.

"Or at least the mastermind behind the Confederacy" Anakin continues. "He tried to recruit me, to make me join forces with him. He offered to teach me the ways of the Dark Side."

Windu gives it some thought before he turns back to Anakin. "You must stay behind. It is too dangerous to allow you to confront the chancellor. I and the others will deal with this. The chancellor has friends and allies everywhere; we can not trust anyone outside of the Jedi Order. If we are to make our move, we can not include anyone else."

"I understand, grand master" Anakin says.

"Stay here, Skywalker" Windu says. "Wait until I call for you."

Windu leaves and Anakin remains behind, deeply frustrated.

* * *

Four Jedi cut down Confederate clones, one Jedi gets shot, but the other three overcome the company of enemies. They then find themselves face to face with Ventress, both of her lightsabers activated. The fight begins and Ventress cuts down the Jedi one by one, the last one falling to his knees before her and Ventress crosses her blades by his throat. Ventress smiles as she looks at the Jedi before her and then slices his head clean off ( _like Anakin does to Dooku in Episode 3, more or less_ ). Ventress walks over to a ledge and on a level further down spots Obi-Wan and a couple of other Jedi engaging clone-troopers, cutting their way through them with ease. Ventress growls and jumps, stabbing the wall with both lightsabers, sliding down the wall as the lightsabers slows down her descent. Ventress lands on her feet and eventually comes face to face with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I have been looking forward to this for some time" Ventress says. "Ever since you escaped my grasp on Ryloth. I have been longing to kill the famous general and Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You can not win" Obi-Wan says. "Your faith in the Dark Side will be your undoing."

Ventress laughs. "I have become more powerful than any Jedi… Even you!"

Ventress attacks Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan parries each of her lightsabers in turn before delivering his own strike, cutting her from shoulder to hip ( parry, parry, strike! ). It is a quick and brutal duel ( **SPOILER WARNING**! _not dissimilar from the Rebels episode where Obi-Wan faces off with Darth Maul_ ).

* * *

In the command-center, an officer walks up to Grievous.

"Sir, we believe that Lady Ventress has been killed in action."

Grievous considers his options. "Send in all reserves! Attack with everything in our arsenal!"

"At once, general!"

Grievous then leaves the command-center, walks down the corridors and enters the holding-cell where Amidala is held captive. Grievous releases her from her bonds and drags her along.

"Where are you taking me?!" Amidala demands.

"Shut up!" Grievous growls in return.

Grievous drags her through the base and into a hangar where his shuttle is waiting. Amidala manages to wrestle herself free from his grip, and as he tries to grab her again, they begin to fight. In the end, Grievous grabs her by the throat with his cybernetic arm and begins to choke her. Amidala manages to pull a blaster from Grievous shoulder-holster and fires into his chest, then she kicks him away from her and fires the blaster another five-six times into his chest. As Amidala gets back on her feet, exhausted, Grievous falls over, dead.

 **Coruscant:**

Palpatine and Xizor, escorted by four Red Guard, are intercepted mere 50 yards from the platform holding their shuttle by Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar.

"Captain" Palpatine says. "Escort Senator Xizor to the Senate. Make sure he gets there unharmed."

"But sir…" the Red Guard captain is not happy with the order.

"Do it!" Palpatine growls.

"Yes, sir!"

The Red Guard leave with Xizor.

"You are under arrest, chancellor" Windu says as the other Jedi spread out. "We have much to talk about."

Palpatine smiles deviously. "Our time has come. For a thousand years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe... and protected. You were trusted to lead the Republic—but you were deceived, as our powers of the dark side have blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you...and now...finally...we have returned."

Palpatine closes his eyes and as he opens them again, they are now yellow; a sign of his connection to the Dark Side of the Force.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Obviously, the last lines by Palpatine are a direct quote from the Old Republic MMO. As you have noted, Anakins fall is centered around his family instead of losing Padmé. Especially how the Jedi will treat his family; this is what Palpatine uses against Anakin to turn him, not to the Dark Side, but against the Jedi. By turning against the Jedi, he will be able to turn him to the Dark Side. And of course, in this "movie", Amidala gets to kill Grievous instead of Obi-Wan. The reason is because I think that Amidala needs to be kick-ass, like Leia is in the original trilogy, handling blasters, choking Jabba and commanding the defenses of Hoth. Leia is a strong character and Amidala needs to be that too. One way to make her that is to have her kill a major villain; at least that makes sense to me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Coruscant:**

Palpatine retrieves a lightsaber, hidden in his sleeve, and activates it. In response, the Jedi activate theirs as well.

Palpatine turns into a frown. "You were deceived. And now, your Republic shall fall."

Palpatine/Darth Sidious attacks and it turns into an EPIC fight between four Jedi Grand Masters and one Sith Lord. The Force is used to push and throw things, the skill of the Jedi with the lightsaber is incredible, but Sidious own skill is enough to keep them at bay. The first of the Jedi to die is Agen Kolar, struck down by Sidious lightsaber and then Sidious uses the Force to throw the body at Ki-Adi-Mundi. Ki-Adi-Mundi catches the body, leaving Kit Fisto and Windu alone against Sidious for a brief moment. Ki-Adi-Mundi respectfully places Kolars body on the ground; as he looks up, he sees Sidious Force push Windu out of the way and then expertly outmaneuver Kit Fisto and strike him down. Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi join forces and prepare themselves for the next round against Darth Sidious.

* * *

Organa enters the command-center where all the officers and politicians are overseeing the battle at Utapau. "I am sorry, but this is most urgent" he says and pushes a button on a control-panel.

A hologram of Senator Xizor appears. "The chancellor is under attack. The Jedi are trying to overthrow the senate and take power. As of now, it is unclear if the chancellor is alive or is held prisoner. What is clear, is that the Jedi has attacked the chancellor. I call upon all forces loyal to the chancellor, and the senate, to oppose this coup with all means available. As of now, the Jedi are to be considered enemies of the Republic."

Great confusion. No one knows what to make of it as they all stand in silence. Organa turns and looks at Anakin who is standing in a doorway. Anakin leaves in a hurry.

* * *

Palpatine/Sidious is still fighting Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi, but now the fight has moved out on a catwalk between two large towers. Windu gets hit and falls over the railing and hangs from the catwalk. Sidious manages to parry an attack from Ki-Adi-Mundi and grabs his by the throat and use Force Lightning to subdue him and then impales him. As Windu climbs back up, Sidious throws Ki-Adi-Mundi to the side and lets him fall into the deep chasms of Coruscant. Sidious attacks and forces Windu to defend himself and to be pushed back. Eventually they end up indoors. At the far end of the catwalk, Anakin appears and he hurries after the two combatants.

Windu and Sidious end up with their lightsabers locked when Anakin catches up to them. Sidious looks at Anakin and then steps away from Windu. Windu readies himself for the battle.

"Anakin!" Windu says. "Go to the temple and bring every Jedi you can find! I will try and hold him for as long as I can!"

"There is no need, Grand Master Windu" Sidious says and deactivates his lightsaber and falls to a knee. "I willingly surrender."

"Do you think I will be fooled so easily?" Windu says, constantly ready to keep fighting.

"Tell me, Anakin" Sidious says, "without my help, what will happen to your wife and child?"

Windu looks at Anakin, clearly surprised, but also betrayed.

"Ask him" Sidious says. "Ask him, Anakin; what will happen to the child Amidala will give you in a few months time."

"Do not listen to him, Anakin!" Windu says. "He is only trying to confuse you, to deceive you! Don't listen to him!"

"But he's right" Anakin says. "I will be forced into exile, and my child will be stolen from its mother. Abducted by the Jedi Order."

Windu looks at Sidious. "You will not turn him!"

Windu strikes, but Anakin intervenes and blocks the attack!

 _Here I have a hard time deciding what I would like to happen next._

 _A; Windu and Anakin have a brief fight and in the end Anakin manages to impale Windu through his back or gut. A regretful Anakin hold a baffled Windu in his arms and Anakin says "I'm sorry"._

 _B; Anakin cuts off Windu's arm and Sidious uses Force Lightning to throw Windu out of a window, much like we see in Revenge of the Sith, just without the whole "Power! Unlimited Power!" thing._

 _C; After a brief fight, Anakin forces Windu to surrender, but Windu talks some sense into Anakin, but before Anakin can make a decision, Sidious kills Windu._

 _I think Option A would allow Anakin to show some emotion. Option B I like, because I have an idea of using Windu in a follow-up story, where he is badly "burned", having lost an eye, by the lightning and wears a cybernetic arm. Option C might show us how conflicted Anakin is about the whole situation. I'm just not sure which way to go. I suppose I could combine Option B and C._

Sidious gets back on his feet, grinning visciously. "Good, Anakin, good" he says and applauds. "Your hate has made you powerful. I can feel your anger flowing through you. Your journey towards the Dark Side is now complete and together we will rule the galaxy."

Anakin turns to face Sidious, hate is indeed shining in his eyes. But Anakin aims his lightsaber at Sidious. "You will die. You will die for all the suffering you've caused."

Sidious laughs. "Oh, the arrogance! I find it most appealing. Even after I held my own against four of your grand masters, you still think that I am no match for you?" Sidious activates his lightsaber. "After I have defeated you, you will willingly call me… master."

Anakin readies himself for the fight. Sidious smiles confidently. But there is no swordfight; instead, Anakin uses the Force to push the ceiling upwards and cracking it, and then, as Sidious looks up somewhat confused, Anakin uses the Force to pull it down on top of the Sith Lord. Masses of rubble and debris and dust fall down and piles on top of Sidious, who slowly crawls back on his feet. Sidious is instantly thrown through the air by the Force and slams into a wall and falls to the floor, ending up on all fours. Sidious regains his senses somewhat and reaches for his lightsaber; the weapon flies away from him and ends up in Anakins hand, where he ignites the red blade and holds it ready to strike at Sidious.

Sidious, on his knees, looks up at Anakin. "Listen to me Anakin. As long as the Jedi Order exists, your family will be threatened. They will come for your child. The only way to protect your family is to become more powerful than any Jedi, to become a Sith. I can teach you, Anakin. I can give you the power to protect your family. To protect it from anyone."

Anakin hesitates, and in the end, lowers the lightsaber and deactivates it. Eventually, after a few moments of deep breaths, he asks. "What must I do?"

 **Jedi Temple:**

Hundreds of Republic gunships and troop-carriers fly in towards the temple, guns blazing, firing rockets, lands and deploys thousands of clone-soldiers who assault the temple. The Jedi are overwhelmed. One gunship lands and allows Anakin to disembark; he heads towards the temple, followed by several dozens of clone-soldiers, as the battle rages all around.

Deepa Billaba and her apprentice, a young boy of ten years, are on their way to the Jedi shuttles. They get intercepted by some clones and Billaba easily disposes of them. But then, she finds herself face to face with Anakin. Anakin is filled with rage and activates his lightsaber.

Billaba turns to her frightened apprentice. "Run" she says. "Run Kanan."

( _Yes, Kanan Jarrus should be called Caleb Dume at this point in time, but I simply like the name Kanan Jarrus better… so that's why_ )

The young boy runs for all his worth towards the shuttles and Billaba readies herself for the fight.

"Your trust in the Dark Side will bring you nothing but suffering, Skywalker" Billaba says.

"The Jedi destroying my family will bring me suffering" Anakin says. "I wont let that happen."

And Anakin attacks.

The young apprentice, Kanan Jarrus, turns to look and sees, from a distance, as Anakin lands the final blow against Deepa Billaba. Anakin looks straight at Kanan as another Jedi grabs the young apprentice and drags him onboard a shuttle, just as it takes off and escapes the battle.

 **Utapau:**

Obi-Wan, covered in dirt and sot after the battle, steps out onto a platform together with Amidala as the _Twilight_ lands together with Plo Koons fighter. As Koon climbs out of his fighter, Yoda exits the _Twilight_ and they all link up on the platform.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan says. "The Force, what is happening to it?"

"A presence has emerged within the Dark Side" Koon says. "Something more powerful than we have ever seen."

"The dark lord of the Sith it is" Yoda says. "And terrible events he has manipulated into taking place. The shroud of the Dark Side clouds everything. Revealed himself he has, this dark lord, and a frightening power he wields."

"What can we do?" Amidala wonders.

"Gather our forces" Koon says. "And seek him out."

Yoda shakes his head. "Too late, we are."

Dex runs out onto the boarding ramp. "The senate claims the Jedi Order has tried to assassinate the chancellor! The Jedi have been declared enemies of the Republic!"

Yoda turns grim. "Too late."

* * *

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, Moff Tarkin looks at the planet through the viewports. "We have our orders. Prepare orbital bombardment and target the cloning facility. There are fifteen-hundred Jedi trapped inside of that installation. If we act now, they cannot escape."

Commodore Yularen hesitates. "Sir, the facility is located inside of a settlement. The Utapau government has informed us that there are five-hundred thousand civilians living in that city. We can't blast it from space, the collateral damage will be immense."

Tarkin looks serious as he turns to face Yularen. "The utapauans should have taken that into consideration when they decided to place a military facility of the highest priority in the midst of their civilian population. Our orders are to destroy the enemies of the Republic and they are right now trapped inside that city. We are not to be blamed for this, commodore, but we cannot let this opportunity escape us. We can destroy the Confederate clone-army and the Jedi threat with one swift stroke. Now, charge our weapons and prepare to fire, or I will find an officer who will."

Commodore Yularen takes a deep breath. "Yes, sir" and then turns to the captain of the vessel. "Captain, prepare for orbital bombardment. Target the city-area."

"Yes, commodore" the captain says, a bit hesitantly and leaves.

The small Republic fleet opens fire from orbit.

* * *

The city, and the surrounding area, gets blasted by the turbo-laser volleys from orbit. Dex grabs Yoda and they, with Obi-Wan and Amidala, run to the _Twilight_. Plo Koon climbs back into his fighter. The city is crumbling around them. They escape upwards, avoiding the falling debris, not to mention incoming laser-blasts.

Two T-19's chases the _Twilight_ and opens fire. One gets blasted and destroyed as Koon's fighter comes in from behind. Koon pursues the other T-19 but is soon followed by three other T-19's. Suddenly, one of the three T-19's opens fire on its comrades and guns them both down. Koon manages to shoot down the one he was chasing.

"This is Commander Dreis" Red Leader says from his cockpit. "All Republic forces have orders to kill any Jedi on sight. We have to get out of here now before they box us in."

"Very good, commander" Koon says. "Form up on me, if you please."

The _Twilight_ heads for space, followed by Koon and Dreis, and leaves atmosphere.

Sebulba, piloting the _Twilight_ , points at something up ahead and curses in huttese.

"I see them" Dex says. "Two frigates trying to cut us off at mark one one."

"I see them" Koon says. "Stay on course, Gambit Leader. Calculate your jump to hyperspace. I will give you the time you need."

Koon leaves formation and heads for the two MC30 frigates. It does not take long before the two ships opens fire.

Dreis looks out from his cockpit. "What the hell he is doing?"

Dex shakes his head. "I have no idea, Red Leader."

Koon avoids getting hit thanks to some extremely fancy flying, getting ever closer to the two ships.

"T4" Koon says to his droid. "Deactivate all safety-protocols. Shut them all down and power up the hyperdrive."

Koon flies ever closer, dodging dozens and dozens of incoming laster-rounds. Plo Koon moves his hand from the controls to a lever next to him.

"I am one with the Force" Koon says, "and the Force is with me."

Koon pulls the lever and his fighter shoots away at lightspeed, smashing into the lead frigate; the resulting explosion rips the ship in half.

An officer on the second frigate turns to the rest of the bridge. "Take evasive action!"

The second frigate turns sharply to avoid the wreckage.

Sebulba growls in huttese.

"Hit it!" Dex says.

Sebulba slams the controls and the _Twilight_ , together with Red Leader, jumps to hyperspace.

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant:**

The temple is burning and is in ruins, thick black smoke rising towards the skies. Inside, dead Jedi and clones lay scattered everywhere. Clone-soldiers are rounding up all the younglings and escorting them, hundreds of them, to a great hall where they are held at gunpoint. Up on a balcony, overlooking the great hall and all the captured children, stands not only Anakin, but also Palpatine/Darth Sidious.

Sidious looks at the Jedi with scorn. "I am impressed, Anakin. Your assault was quick, brutal and efficient. But out work has only begun. If a single Jedi is left alive, they will be able to rebuild the Jedi Order and we will have eternal war between the Jedi and the Sith. A war that will destroy the galaxy. Peace must be ensured. Not a single Jedi must be left alive."

Sidious looks at Anakin. Anakin looks at Sidious, the children and then back at Sidious as he realizes what it is that Sidious is talking about.

"They are children" Anakin says.

Sidious turns his attention back at the younglings. "Have you ever heard of the Mandalorian warlord, Vader Keth?"

Anakin nods. "He started the Mandalorian Wars. He led the Mandalorian uprising against the Republic."

"According to the Republic" Sidious says. "In fact, his daughter was connected to the Force and was taken by the Jedi. Vader Keth refused to lose his daughter, refused to sit idle as she was kidnapped. He was a warlord of Mandalore who bowed before no one, so he rebelled and started to hunt down Jedi and killed them, until he would find his daughter and free her from her captivity. Of course, in the end, Vader Keth and his minions were stopped and killed by the Jedi, in the interest of preserving the peace. But before he died, Keth told his enemies that, _For every Jedi I have killed, I have saved a thousand children from being taken from their mothers breast_." Sidious turns to Anakin. "Even these younglings, Anakin, they are all Jedi."

Anakin struggles with his morals and ethics. Something that Sidious takes note of.

"To be a Sith" Sidious says, "requires, above all else, determination and resolve. The determination to do what must be done. And the resolve to never hesitate."

In the end, Anakin steels himself and turns to a clone-trooper officer. "Commander… Open fire!"

"Yes, sir!" the officer says. "Battalion, fire at will!"

Anakin turns around, away from the scene. The soldiers discharge their blasters time and time again into the large mass of young apprentices, mowing them down without remorse. It is a massacre. The entire hall is lit up as each blaster fires again and again, illuminating Sidious grinning features with constant flashes. Sidious laughs his horrendous laughter while Anakin, back against the ongoing massacre, cries.

 **The Twilight:**

The _Twilight_ flies through hyperspace. Amidala, Yoda and Obi-Wan are alone at the back of the ship.

"How could this have happened?" Obi-Wan says. "How could the Republic turn on us?"

"Tricked the senate must have been. As have we" Yoda says. "Now, fugitives we are. Hunted, the Jedi will be. Consolidate, we must, and confront this great threat. Our enemy, the Sith, we must seek out and vanquish, if we are to survive."

"We need allies" Obi-Wan says. "There's barely two-thousand Jedi left in the galaxy."

"I can't believe that the entire senate is supporting this" Amidala says. "There must be senators who are willing to give you their support. I can tell you this much, that you have the support of Naboo."

"Appreciated, it is, your highness" Yoda says. "Find these allies, we must. At Yggdral, I will gather the remaining Jedi. From there, steps we will take, to find out what damage the Sith have caused, and how to stop them." Yoda then turns to Obi-Wan. "To Coruscant, I need you to go, my apprentice. A special mission it is, to investigate what has taken place. Find out how this came to be."

Obi-Wan nods. "As you wish, grand master."

 **Coruscant:**

Anakin enters Palpatines office, where Sidious, as the chancellor, is addressing several high ranking military officers, as well as key political allies within the senate ( including Xizor of course ).

"Have all regional governors declare martial law" Palpatine/Sidious says. "Disband all local government and install military personnel to police the most vital systems. We cannot risk the Jedi to cause turmoil while we are still at war with the separatists. We must secure law and order at home if we are to defeat the separatist factions. Any senator that objects is to be placed under constant surveillance and if we find any evidence of disloyalty they are to be interrogated. The Republic will endure." Palpatine/Sidious spots Anakin. "Ah, Anakin. That will be all." The officers and politicians leave. "You bring me good news I hope?"

Anakin steps up to Palpatine/Sidious. "I do, my master. As I suspected, a message has been transmitted over a coded and secure Jedi frequency, from master Yoda himself, telling all Jedi to gather at Yggdral."

"They hope to gather their forces" Sidious says. "As you predicted, my young apprentice. Your insights serve you well. Take a fleet and attack the Jedi at Yggdral."

"At once, my master."

"But first" Sidious says and gets on his feet. "Kneel, my apprentice."

Anakin kneels and Sidious stands before him. "Today, the Jedi will be crushed and erased from the galaxy. It is only fitting that they are destroyed by a Sith. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader, lord of the Sith."

"Thank you, my master" Anakin says.

"Rise" Sidious says and Anakin/Vader does. "Now go and finish your task."

Vader bows, turns and leaves.

"Lord Vader" Sidious says and he sits down again. "Wipe them out, all of them."

"As you wish" Vader says and leaves.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, that is how Anakin falls to the Dark Side in my version of Episode 3. I think it makes more sense and is more believable than what we got in the actual prequels. We also get, I hope, a better fight as the Jedi try and apprehend Palpatine/Sidious, instead of 3 Jedi getting killed without effort with there really being no point for them being there at all. And of course, the part I stole from Belated Media is the Jedi assault on the Confederate stronghold and it basically replaces Order 66. Another important change is of course how and why Anakin is named Vader by Sidious. In the actual movie, we never find out; Sidious just comes up with the name out of the blue on a whim it seems. In my version, Anakin is named after a vengeful warrior who made it a personal mission to kill Jedi in order to preserve his family. Seems legit, right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yggdral:**

The _Twilight_ fly in towards the planet and lands by a larger settlement.

A council-meeting is held, many Jedi are present, but also loyal officers from the navy and army. Among those present are Yoda, Amidala, Dex and Sebulba.

"Palpatine has declared the Jedi Order an enemy of the Republic" Amidala says as she addresses everyone gathered. "As of now, the Republic has declared war on the Jedi."

"We are outnumbered and outgunned" a Jedi says. "The Jedi Order is too weak to fight the Republic. We need time to find allies. We still have friends in the senate."

"None of whom can be trusted any more" another Jedi points out. "We don't know how far Palpatines reach has grown. We don't know who we can trust."

"We have only one option" a third Jedi says. "To find and kill the Sith lord who has made all of this possible. And if the rumors are true, that Grand Master Windu attacked the chancellor, then perhaps that is a good place to start our search for this Sith lord."

"A wise plan" Yoda nods. "Against the Republic, we stand no chance. But kill the puppet-master and fall all puppets will. Await we must what Obi-Wan will find on Coruscant."

"Then it might be too late" another Jedi says. "Obi-Wan might fail."

"He will not" is Yodas simple reply.

Amidala is next to speak. "If Obi-Wan succeeds or not does not matter. The Republic will come for you either way and attack you with everything they've got. Our only option is to find allies who are willing to fight."

"Throw the galaxy into another war, you ask of us?" Yoda asks. "Condemn billions to their deaths, to us protect?" Yoda then shakes his head. "No. That is not the Jedi way."

"You can't fight this war on your own" Amidala counters.

"And we will not" Yoda says. "The Force is our ally, and a powerful ally it is. Alone, we are not, for we are joined by those who have died before us. Strength, and knowledge, they provide. Their voices echo through the Force and share their wisdom. We are stronger than any Sith could ever hope to be. Know this, I do." Yoda then looks upwards.

"What's wrong?" Amidala asks.

"Cold I feel" Yoda replies. "Death… They have come."

* * *

A small Republic fleet arrives at the planet. On the bridge of one of the ships stands Vader/Anakin. He turns to the captain of the ship.

"Captain Ozzel" Vader says. "You may commence your attack."

"Yes, Lord Vader" Ozzel says and turns to his officers. "Target enemy ships, deploy fighters, engage ground-targets."

The ships in orbit, loyal to the Jedi, gets shot to pieces while T-19's and ARC-170's fly past and head for the surface. The fighters sweep in over the settlement where the Jedi are hiding and begins to blast the area indiscriminately.

* * *

Amidala and Dex run out onto a platform and look at the skies as the fighters sweep past, firing their guns and dropping bombs. The settlement is being bombed to pieces.

 **Coruscant:**

From afar, Obi-Wan watches with some disbelief the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple. He manages to sneak into the temple, stepping over rubble and dead Jedi and clone-troopers. He comes across the youngling-massacre and falls to his knees, heartbroken and tears flowing from his eyes; there a several hundreds of young children butchered on the floor. He gathers his wits and gets back on his feet and makes his way to a computer-terminal; he goes through the files until he finds what he is looking for and activates the file. A holographic video-feed shows Anakin leading the attack on the Jedi and killing several of them in battle. Obi-Wan can't believe what he is seeing. He selects another file; this one depicts Palpatine and Anakin talking amongst the rubble of the Jedi Temple.

"Your victory here gives me great hope for the future, Anakin" Palpatine says. "The Jedi will not stop us. To be a Sith, Anakin, demands above all else, determination and resolve. You have shown throughout this war that you lack in neither of those two qualities. And now you have put those qualities to the test and you have come out victorious and successful. I am convinced that you will become a powerful Sith lord. More powerful than any Jedi."

"Thank you, my master" Anakin replies.

Obi-Wan feels the rage build within him.

* * *

Organa watches from a window as a squadron of fighters fly past. He then turns to Mon Mothma who joins him in a luxurious lounge.

"The Jedi would not have attack the chancellor without reason" Organa says. "They must have discovered something that warranted such an attack."

"I agree" Mon Mothma nods. "We already know that Palpatine has undermined the authority of the senate. My guess is that the Jedi figured out why. I am convinced that Palpatine is a threat to our democracy."

"We need to reach out to the Jedi" Organa says. "Give them what support we can."

"And we need their support" Mon Mothma says. "I have discovered that Palpatine is secretly diverting vast amounts of resources - Vast Amounts - to a secret weapons program. But so far I have been unable to determine what it is. All I know is that a man called Krennic is in charge. I fear that Palpatine will use these resources to strengthen his position and his power over the senate."

"Which is why you must help me" a mysterious voice says.

Organa and Mon Mothma turn around and finds Obi-Wan stepping out of the shadows.

"General Kenobi?" Organa says.

Obi-Wan walks over to the two senators. "I need your help to reach the chancellor unhindered."

"Why?" Mon Mothma asks.

"I need to kill him" Obi-Wan explains.

"We will help you" Mon Mothma says. "We will help you in any way we can."

Organa nods in agreement. "We need to get in touch with what remains of the Jedi Order. We are committed to providing you with the resources you need."

Obi-Wan nods. "The Jedi are regrouping at Yggdral to resist the chancellor and his allies. If you are serious in supporting us, send what troops and supplies you have to Yggdral."

"We stand with you, master Jedi" Mon Mothma says. "For the Republic."

Organa nods. "For the Republic."

 **Yggdral:**

Jedi rush to man their TIE's as ARC-170's fly in overhead and drop bombs, killing them all and destroying their fighters. At the same time, Republic troop-carriers lands and deploys regiments of clone-soldiers.

Amidala, Sebulba, Dex and Yoda ( who is carried by Dex ), along with a couple of Jedi and loyal soldiers, run through the settlement and the raging battle.

"There!" Dex says and points at the _Twilight_. "The ship is not far off now!"

"Only problem is a company of clones is about to cut us off" Amidala says. "Get to the ship and power her up" she tells Dex. "I'll hold them off. The rest of you men, follow me!"

Amidala, the Jedi and the soldiers rush off. Sebulba snarls in huttese.

"I have made it a habit not to argue with that woman" Dex replies to Sebulba.

Then, Dex and Sebulba, along with Yoda, hurry towards the ship. As they run out onto the platform, they come under fire from clone-troopers. Sebulba and Dex return fire. Sebulba gets hit as he takes a salvo intended for Dex and falls over. Yoda reaches out with the Force and brings down a tower on top of the enemy soldiers. Dex hurries over to Sebulba and kneels next to him.

"A harsh life he lived" Yoda says. "But died he did, protecting a friend. Loved you, he did. So honor his sacrifice and live."

"I'll do more than that" Dex says, and picks up Yoda and run over towards the ship.

Amidala and the soldiers engage Republic troops in an intense firefight. Up ahead, the few Jedi that joined them are fighting the enemy with their lightsabers. Republic AT-ST's appear and open fire against their own troops and the Jedi, gunning them all down. As they turn their guns on Amidala and her troops, they are forced to retreat; getting gunned down in a hail of fire, only Amidala manage to escape and runs away. She runs for all her worth towards the _Twilight_ in the distance.

"Padmé!"

Amidala stops, breathing heavily, and turns around. She sees Anakin, with his lightsaber ignited. Amidala runs over to him and Anakin turns off his lightsaber and they embrace and kiss.

"Come on!" Amidala says. "We have to hurry, we have a ship ready to go."

"Where's Yoda?" Anakin asks.

"Don't worry" Amidala says, "he's on our ship. Come on, we have to go." But she notices his reluctance to follow her. "Anakin, what's wrong? We have to go, now!"

Amidala then notices the Republic soldiers lining up in formation further behind Anakin. She looks at Anakin in disbelief.

"Anakin… What is going on?"

"Padmé, I have ensured the safety of our family" Anakin tells her. "Our child will be safe. You will be safe. No Jedi will ever come for our child, no Jedi will ever threaten our family. Together we can create a safe and secure society, without corrupt politicians, without criminals preying on the weak. You and I, Padmé. Our child could inherit a glorious galactic empire."

"Empire?" Amidala can hardly believe what she is hearing. "What are you talking about? What have you done?"

"I have secured our future" Anakin says and walks up to Amidala. "Nothing will tear us apart. Nothing will destroy our family. You, and our child, will be looked after for the rest of our lives. You will have everything you ever needed. We will all have what we have always dreamed of! The power to bring order to the galaxy! We will have all the benefits of ruling an empire."

Amidala shakes her head. "You're mad. Anakin, this is madness."

"Please, Padmé" Anakin says and strokes her cheek, "I have done all of this for you and our child. Because I love you."

They look at each other for a moment. Then, a blaster is discharged. Anakin falls over in pain and disbelief. Amidala, holding the blaster she just shot Anakin with in the gut, turns and flees towards the _Twilight_. Republic soldiers opens fire after her. Anakin, enraged, lashes out with his arm against his own troops and lunges a good two dozen of them through the air. Anakin gets up on a knee, bleeding freely from the wound in his gut and turns furious as he looks at Amidala running away.

( _If it isn't obvious, Anakin attacks his own troops to save Amidala since she is carrying their child_ )

"I will find you!" Anakin calls out with furious rage. "I will find you and my child! That child is mine! You cannot hide from me! Do you hear me, Padmé?! You can never hide from me!"

Amidala enters the _Twilight_ and the ship takes off. Standing in the airlock is Yoda and he and Anakin lock eyes before the airlock closes and the ship escapes. Republic soldiers runs up to Anakin/Vader.

"We need a medic!" a soldier calls out as they help Anakin/Vader to his feet.

Anakin/Vader follows the _Twilight_ as it escapes the battle. "I will find you" he says, enraged.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Here we have a different take on Amidala and Anakin's confrontation. There is no "Anakin, you're breaking my heart" drivel. Instead, Amidala realizes that Anakin has gone mad, more or less, and shoots him because she has to in order to get away. And as Anakin survives, he focuses his hatred on Amidala as she is, from Anakin's point of view, stealing his child from him. So Anakin's hatred for the Jedi and Amidala grows, his hatred for all of his enemies grow, because now begins his quest to hunt down the Jedi and find his lost child. Which will tie in nicely, I feel, with The Empire Strikes Back as the opening crawl describes Vader's obsession with finding Luke._


	8. Chapter 8

**Senate Building, Coruscant:**

Obi-Wan is sneaking through the large senate-building, avoiding politicians, servants, guards and soldiers. He eventually sneaks into a large hall where, at the far end, Palpatine ( his eyes are now normal again ) is having a meeting with several of his closest political allies and high ranking military officers. Obi-Wan finds a good spot to hide and listens to what is said.

"We have received word from Yggdral" a general says. "The attack was successful and only a handful of Jedi managed to escape. Most traitors who had sided with the Jedi were either killed or captured. Lord Vader has provided us with a major victory."

An admiral is next to speak. "What remains of General Grievous forces are scattered and without central leadership. The Confederacy is falling apart. A determined effort will most likely destroy any real threat to the Republic. Commit our forces and we will have peace. We will deploy Star Destroyers at Feyern, Carlyle, Morden and Outway and Trullux. From there we will expand our influence, raid enemy shipyards and deploy troops on their planets. In a few years, victory will be ours."

Xizor is next to speak. "Several senators have objected to some of our latest initiatives. They have been placed under arrest and await questioning and interrogation. Those who are disloyal will be rooted out and removed. Any sign of disloyalty will be dealt with. Any threat will be neutralized."

"Good" Palpatine says and nods. "Very good. You have all done well. In time, we will have peace and stability once more. Now I must ask of you to return to your duties. Pursue our goals with all the resolve you can muster. We are so close in defeating all of our enemies, be it Jedi, the separatists or corrupt and disloyal politicians. We must not falter. Not now, with victory so close at hand."

Everyone leaves and Palpatine gets out of his chair.

"You can come out now" Palpatine says and his eyes turn yellow. "There's no need to hide anymore. We are alone, master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan is taken a bit off guard, but eventually leaves his hiding place. He retrieves his lightsaber ( does not ignite it ) and begins to walk over towards Palpatine; as he does, Obi-Wan walks past holograms depicting a classic TIE Fighter, a classic Stormtrooper helmet and also a classic AT-AT. As Obi-Wan walks past these holograms, he speaks to Palpatine.

"I must admit, I am impressed with your plan to gain power" Obi-Wan says. "First seducing Dooku to turn to the Dark Side, allowing you to convince the senate to create a clone army to protect Republic shipping from Dooku's pirates. Then Dooku starts a war, by assassinating both the chancellor and the vice-chancellor, making you the obvious choice to prevent a hostile take-over. And now, having played every side in this conflict against one another, in a decade-long war, with victory in sight you made sure to turn the Republic against the Jedi."

Palpatine smiles sinisterly as Obi-Wan talks. Obi-Wan stops next to a final hologram, depicting the Death Star along with technical data.

"An impressive battle-station" Obi-Wan says. "If it ever gets built, that is. But such technological wonders are nothing compared to the Force."

"Oh, I assure you, master Kenobi" Palpatine/Sidious says, "I will not rely on technology alone to remain in power. It is Skywalker and his bloodline that will conquer the galaxy. And I have made sure that they do it in the name of the Sith. Skywalker has realized his true potential and has accepted the true nature of the Force. Lord Vader will bring the galaxy to its knees."

"Not if I can help it" Obi-Wan says. "I sense much fear in you, chancellor. You fear Anakin. You fear his powers. He can destroy you."

Palpatine/Sidious smiles mockingly. "You are too late, master Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker, and his offspring, are now… mine!" Palpatine/Sidious begins to laugh.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber as he makes a rush and leaps, jumping a massive distance towards Palpatine/Sidious with his lightsaber ready. As Obi-Wan is in mid-air, Sidious holds out a hand and uses the Force to push Obi-Wan away; Obi-Wan is lunged backwards, crashes onto the floor and rolls several yards before coming up on his feet. Sidious laughs at Obi-Wans attempt while Obi-Wan uses the Force to pull his lightsaber to him.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the Dark Side" Sidious grins and begins to walks towards Obi-Wan. "You will regret ever coming here. Today, you will experience fear. You will learn how insignificant you are. How pathetic your powers are. How little you truly understand the mysteries of the Force."

While Sidious speaks, effortlessly he throws various objects towards Obi-Wan, who strikes these objects to the side with his lightsaber, but every now and then he fails and gets hit.

Sidious stops walking. "Now you must suffer for your lack of clarity."

Sidious blasts Obi-Wan with Force Lightning ( _which can NOT be blocked with a lightsaber, that is just so incredibly ridiculous!_ ) and Obi-Wan is thrown across the floor by the lightning until he hits a desk/console of sorts.

Sidious is overconfident as he slowly closes the distance with Obi-Wan. "At last, you understand. You have come to terms with the inevitable. Finally, you are illuminated by the true nature of the Force. And now, Jedi, you will die."

Obi-Wan realizes he is outmatched, gets on his feet and runs towards a window and jumps through it, falls several dozens of yards, slams against the domed roof of the building and slides down it, hits an antenna on the way, until he falls another dozen yards and lands on a large balcony. In the broken window, Sidious stands and watches, turns and heads into the building. Obi-Wan crawls back to his feet and, wounded from the fight and fall, limps away to escape.

 **Tantive IV:  
** The _Tantive IV_ leaves Coruscant behind in a hurry and soon enough makes the jump to hyperspace. On the bridge, hyperspace seen outside, Captain Antilles turns to Bail Organa.

"My lord" Antilles says. "There is nothing to indicate that we are being tracked or followed. It would seem that we are in the clear."

"Thank you, captain Antilles" Organa says. "Proceed as planned" he says and leaves the bridge.

Organa walks down the corridors of his ship and then joins Obi-Wan in a private room. A gold-plated protocol droid ( _an unnamed cameo by C-3PO_ ) serves them drinks before leaving them alone.

"The chancellor is a Sith lord" Obi-Wan says and shakes his head. "And a powerful one at that. He was hiding right in front of us all along and we didn't know. We didn't discover him. And now he has tricked the entire galaxy into following him."

"It gets worse" Organa reluctantly says. "Palpatine has, through his regional governors, placed troops and loyal politicians at key systems all across the Republic. Anyone that speaks out against him, locally or in the senate, are arrested on charges of being separatist-sympathizers. For the moment, Palpatine has an iron grip on his position as chancellor."

Obi-Wan sighs. "He has orchestrated it all, the war, the corruption, everything, so he could take control of it all by declaring martial law across the Republic. And we didn't see it."

"We will fight back" Organa says. "We will stop him."

At that point, Obi-Wan's commlink makes a sound and he picks it up. A small hologram of Yoda appears.

"Yggdral, overrun has been, by the enemy" Yoda says. "Regretfully, ask I must of all surviving Jedi to avoid Republic forces. From the chancellor, hide we must. Time, the Jedi Order needs to new allies find. To gather strength and fight the corruption that overtaken the Republic has. Until then, we must all, into hiding go. Await the right moment to strike, we now must. Be careful, my friends, and may the Force be with us all."

 **Yggdral:**

Vader listens in on the exact same message on his own commlink as the settlement burns in the background around him. With a frown, he turns around to T7.

"T7, prepare to transmit over the secure Jedi frequency." T7 beeps in response. "This is a message to all Jedi."

 **Tantive IV:**

Obi-Wan listens to Vaders message in real-time.

Vader, as a hologram, speaks. "I am Darth Vader, lord of the Sith and apprentice of Darth Sidious, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and Grand Master of the Sith."

 **Twilight:**

On the _Twilight_ , both Yoda and Amidala listens to what Vader says.

"I suggest you all pay attention. I hereby vow to hunt down every last Jedi still alive and destroy you all. There will be no place to hide. There will be nowhere to run. I will find you and I will kill you all. You will pay for your ignorance and your lack of leadership."

While Yoda looks grim as he listens, Amidala slowly begins to cry.

 **Yggdral:**

Vader is still standing in front of T7, transmitting.

"But, if anyone of you wishes to face me in single combat, I will wait for you here on Yggdral for a brief while. And I assure you, I will be alone."

 **Tantive IV:**

"I invite you to try and come and kill me. If you dare."

Vaders transmission ends and Obi-Wan slowly turns to Organa.

"I need a shuttle" Obi-Wan says with determination.

 **Yggdral:**

A small shuttle arrives at the planet and eventually lands in the remains of the settlement, not far from a TIE Advanced. Obi-Wan disembarks from the shuttle and then begins to search through the still smoking and burning ruins after the battle. In the end, Obi-Wan finds Vader by a campfire, together with T7. T7 beeps and whistles as he spots Obi-Wan and the little droid then slowly backs away. Vader has now yellow eyes!

"Sixteen" Vader says and then looks at Obi-Wan. "Sixteen came before you. They are all dead. I am disappointed in you, Obi-Wan. I thought you would have come here sooner."

"Anakin, what have you done?" Obi-Wan asks.

Vader gets up on his feet. "I did what I had to do to keep my family safe. I did what I had to do to prevent the Jedi from abducting my child."

"Anakin, Palpatine is the one who has abducted your child" Obi-Wan says. "By turning you against the Jedi, he will turn your child into a Sith lord. He will use you, and your child, for his own needs. It is your powers that Palpatine is after, and the powers that your children will inherit. Because he fears you. And he fears what abilities your children may have."

Vader smiles confidently. "My master will regret it if he tries to turn my child against me. One day, me and my family will rule the galaxy and bring law and order, root out corruption and secure peace for everyone. I will teach my child the ways of the Force" he says and then looks at the lightsaber in his hands, "and one day he, or she, will be old enough to wield my lightsaber and carry on with the burden of maintaining the peace at any cost."

"Such dreams are nothing but greed and a lust for power" Obi-Wan says. "Born out of the evil that Palpatine and the Sith have infected you with."

Vader throws an angry glance at Obi-Wan. "And are not the Jedi evil for taking infants from their mothers?! Tell me, Obi-Wan, how would you have reacted had I become a father before this war began?!"

Obi-Wan sighs. "I would have counseled you to let the Jedi train the child, and for you to accept exile… for the greater good."

Vader shakes his head. "That is why the Jedi needs to be destroyed."

"Anakin, listen to me!"

"Anakin Skywalker was weak!" Vader responds. "So I destroyed him!"

"It does not have to end like this."

"If you will not fight" Vader says and activates his lightsaber ( still blue! ), "you will meet your destiny."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So a lot happens in this part of the story. Obi-Wan confronts Palpatine instead of Yoda, and Obi-Wan realizes that Anakin or his children could destroy the Emperor, or conquer the galaxy. This ties in with The Empire Strikes Back when Vader tells Luke that the Emperor has forseen that Luke could destroy the Emperor, and that Vader and Luke could rule the galaxy together. It also ties in with what Obi-Wan tells Luke that it is Lukes abilities that the Emperor is after and that those abilities might one day serve the Emperor. Obi-Wan also gets a look at the Death Star, which is why he reacts like he does when in A New Hope he realizes that the Empire has actually built the damned thing; in shock, he says "It's a space-station". Besides this, most Jedi have been killed, at first at Utapau and then at Yggdral, so now we are in a situation where the Jedi survivors are scattered and few and far between._


	9. Chapter 9

AND THE FIGHT IS ON! The fight we have all been waiting for, is on! The fight moves through the burning ruins, over obstacles and rubble.

( _I actually imagine it somewhere along the lines of what we see in the youtube videos_ Ryan vs Dorkman _, because I like their take on a lightsaber fight; mixing cool moves with wrestling for control over a single lightsaber and dealing out punches in the middle of the fighting. So instead of surfing on a lava-river and swinging with cables back and forth and balancing on pipes and what have you, you get a cool choreographed lightsaber fight… which is all we want, right?_ )

Eventually, Vader gets the upper hand and begins to deal out powerful and heavy blows with his lightsaber, holding it with both hands; blows that Obi-Wan just barely is able to parry. And with each blow, Vader shouts at Obi-Wan.

"You always held me back! ( _first heavy blow_ ) You never ( _second blow_ ) allowed me ( _third blow_ ) to reach my full potential! ( _fourth blow_ ) Why?! Where you jealous?! ( _fifth blow_ ) Afraid?! _( sixth blow_ ) Afraid that I would become more powerful than you?! ( _seventh blow_ )

With the last strike, Obi-Wan falls over and is forced to regain his footing. Vader yells at his former master, emotions and rage erupting like a volcano.

"All I ever did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are, master! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Vader slams Obi-Wan with a massive Force Push, sending Obi-Wan flying and tumbling, his lightsaber flying off to the side. Obi-Wan is not far from a ledge leading to a fall into burning rubble and debris.

Obi-Wan slowly gets back on his feet, and, exhausted, tells Anakin/Vader, "I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I have been proud of you. And it was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming. What I was turning you into. I … I am sorry, Anakin."

For a moment, Anakin/Vader is having second thoughts, almost turning away from the Dark Side. But in the end, Anakin truly becomes Vader and raises his lightsaber and prepares for the kill.

"Then you will die a fool."

( _Entirely inspired by the epic confrontation between Master Shifu and Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, so check it out, for to my mind that is what Obi-Wan vs Anakin should be like_ )

Obi-Wan quickly reaches out with the Force and pulls his lightsaber to him, igniting it in midair and severs Vaders good arm as it flies past. Obi-Wan grips his lightsaber and cuts off Vaders legs. Vader, screaming from pain, drops to the floor and rolls over, rolling off the ledge and grabs hold with his cybernetic arm. Obi-Wan throws himself at the ledge and tries to grab Vaders arm.

"Anakin!"

But the rock cracks and Vader falls into the burning debris below and rubble tumbles down on top of him, leaving him engulfed in flaming debris and rubble. Obi-Wan, in grief, gets back on his feet, picks up Anakins lightsaber and leaves. As he boards his shuttle, T7 follows him. T7 looks back one last time, makes a sad noise and the airlock closes. The shuttle leaves the planet behind.

 **Alderaan:**

Amidala is crying her eyes out, overcome with despair as she is sitting and holding her two baby twins. Yoda leaves the chamber where she is and walks into the next room where Organa and Obi-Wan waits.

"Agreed she has to the plan" Yoda tells Organa and Obi-Wan. "From Darth Sidious and his apprentice, Lord Vader, her children must be hidden, until the time to strike back at the Sith has come. A brave woman she is."

"I will hide the daughter" Organa says. "She will have a good life here on Alderaan. The Sith will have no reason to come and look for her here. I will take of her like my own."

"I know whom we can trust to take care of the boy" Obi-Wan says.

"Good" Yoda says. "Good. Now, into hiding, we few remaining Jedi must go. Find focus and clarity we must, be at one with the Force. If not, defeat the Sith we never will. Into hiding, we must go. And protect the children, we must."

They all then turn and, disheartened, watch Amidala hugging her babies.

 **Lothal:**

At the Lars estate, Obi-Wan arrives with the baby-boy and hands him over to Beru, Anakins sister. Owen Lars does not look pleased.

"You don't make things easy for this family" Owen tells Obi-Wan.

"Shut up, Owen" Beru says with dark eyes. "This is Anakins boy. Off course we'll take care of him. And if you don't like it, I'll do it on my own."

Owen sighs. "I know where he'll be safe. It's a remote planet in the Outer Rim. I have shipped spice to the place for the Hutts from time to time. No-one will come look for the boy there. If there's a bright center of the universe, it's the planet that is the farthest from. They'll never find him."

Obi-Wan nods. "Sounds perfect."

 **Coruscant:**

At the Senate, Xizor addresses the senators.

"For his undying devotion to the Republic, for his selfless service in times of war, for his steadfast will and for his belief in securing our liberties from all threats, I hereby ask of you all who make up this august body, to support my motion to honor chancellor Palpatine for his honorable and righteous leadership by proclaiming him Supreme Chancellor for life!" The senate erupts with applauds. "The Republic has never had a more capable leader! The Republic has never had a more competent leader! Without him, we would be subjects to corruption, conflict and destitution! If it weren't for chancellor Palpatine, our enemies would have carved their fortunes out of the carcass of the Republic! So therefor, I ask of you to acknowledge his achievements and bestow upon him the title of Emperor of the First Galactic Empire!"

The senate goes wild with approval.

Palpatine/Sidious stands up and addresses the senate. "I promise you that my work will never falter. I promise you a new era of prosperity, peace and justice. A safe and secure society, void of war, conflict and strife. Together, we will bring order to the galaxy!"

Even more applauds.

 **Bothawui:**

In orbit, Hammerhead cruisers and Nebulon-B frigates hover in silence and not far off is a Mon Calamari cruiser. Several shuttles head of the planet and head for a large city. In one of the buildings, in a large chamber, several officers and politicians meet. Among them; Amidala, Organa, Mon Mothma, bothans, wookies, mon calamari and several others. There are even Confederate officers, bringing battle-droids for security.

"So" Organa says. "Here we are. I would like to thank our hosts, the bothans, for providing us with these safe surroundings."

"Safe?" a confederate colonel says. "In just a few hours a fleet of Star Destroyers will enter this system. Our ships are not invisible and the emperor has spies everywhere."

"Colonel Dodonna" Mon Mothma says and addresses the confederate officer, "I believe that is precisely why we need to get down to business. We have a common enemy in the Emperor and if we join forces, then we stand a chance to overthrow him."

"Overthrow him?" Dodonna chuckles. "Our ships are no match for their cruisers."

The Mon Calamari senator cuts in. "We are already refitting our cargoships to house more weapons, torpedoes and more fighters."

"That's not enough" Dodonna points out.

Mon Mothma does not give up. "You can't hardly be content with being a privateer for hire, colonel. Reduced to a smuggler and a pirate. I am offering you, and your allies, a chance to fight back. To truly fight back."

"We can only do so much in the senate" Organa says. "We need your help."

Dodonna sneers. "So while you do all the talking you want me and my men to take all the risks on the battlefield? And you wonder why we all rebelled against the Repulic?"

Amidala, having listened so far, steps in. "It's really simple, colonel! We need your ships and you need our support. You can supply us with troops and we can supply you with resources. On our own, neither of us can fight this war. We need an alliance. An alliance between what remains of the Republic and what remains of the Confederacy. Only together can we bring down the empire. If we don't stand together, then there is no hope… for any of us."

Dodonna eyes Amidala. "You're talking full-scale rebellion. I hope you realize that."

"I do" Amidala says. "That is exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's going to get ugly" Dodonna points out.

"Yes it will" Amidala says.

"What do you say, colonel?" Mon Mothma asks. "Are you willing to form a rebel alliance and bring down the empire?"

Dodonna eyes them all and then reaches out with a hand to Mon Mothma. "If you want a war, senator, I'll give you one."

Mon Mothma shakes Dodonna's hand and then addresses everyone in the room. "It's settled then. We will fight the Emperor by any means necessary until we have restored the Republic."

 **Coruscant:**

In a large throne-room, Emperor Palpatine sits on a throne, protected by six Red Guard. Before him, numerous politicians and military officers discuss various matters. But when a person enters the hall, everyone turns silent and steps aside, allowing him free passage up to the Emperor. It is Darth Vader, now in his classic suit, with the classic breathing. Vader kneels before the Emperor.

"Lord Vader" Palpatine says. "Have you grown accustomed to your new suit and implants?"

"Yes, my master" Vader replies ( _of course, with the voice of James Earl Jones_ )

"Good, very good" Palpatine says and smiles. "Rise, my friend" he says and Vader does. "I now bestow onto you a single task, Lord Vader; to hunt down and destroy all remaining Jedi. Seek them out and unleash your wrath upon them. Only by killing them all, one by one, will you find the child that was taken from you. They must all suffer for what they have done. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."

"They will all die by my hand. Nothing will stand in my way" Vader says and turns and leaves.

Emperor Palpatine lets out a sinister laugh as Vader walks across the throne-room.

 **THE END**

 _So in this final chapter of the remake of the Prequel Trilogy, we see how Palpatine outmaneuvers both the Jedi and the Senate, as well as his allies among the Separatists. He has played all sides in a terrible war and is now ready to seal the deal. In the midst of this, he is ready to lure Anakin over to the Dark Side and he plays on Anakins pride and vanity, as well as his love and sense of duty. In the end, Anakin turns because of his love for Amidala and their unborn child; faced between giving up his family or betraying the Jedi, Anakin choses to protect his family over protecting the greater good of the galaxy, which I feel makes a lot more sense than what we see in the actual final movie. We also find out why Obi-Wan tells Luke in Episode 6 that both he and the Emperor knew that Anakins kids would be powerful, plus, we also learn how Obi-Wan can recognize the Death Star as a massive space-station in Episode 4 when they arrive to Alderaan; he has actually seen the design years before. And, of course, we learn how Luke ended up on Tatooine; because Owen knew it was one of the best hiding places in the galaxy, making it a far more superior choice to hide one of Vaders children there as compared to the explanation we get in the actual movies. Vader is now also hunting Jedi with a personal grudge; it is not simply a matter of Sith versus Jedi and the Sith seeking revenge, because to Vader, it is a hunt for his lost child that he knows the Jedi have hidden from him. And he hates them all for taking that child from him! Which means, that twenty years later, Vader is a bottomless pit of endless hate, rage and anger as we reach the movies of Rogue One and A New Hope. Then, by The Empire Strikes Back, Vader has of course learned of the extraordinary rebel-pilot named Luke Skywalker, and Vader is once again in control of his anger; once more, he is on a mission to reunite with his child._

 _So that's it! Should I ever be given the opportunity by Disney, this would be the basic plot to make a trilogy of. So if you have any comments, good or bad, constructive or not, throw them out there, because it's always fun to read a comment =D_


End file.
